


12 Days of Christmas with You

by GleeCastOST



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeCastOST/pseuds/GleeCastOST
Summary: In the months following the battle at the Vatican, Ava has grown into her role as the Warrior Nun. At least, somewhat. Sure, her fighting has gotten better and her relationships have deepened - but her crush on Beatrice still remains the most obvious secret at the Cradle. Beatrice, to her credit, hides it slightly better. With the threat of Adriel still hanging over the team, Ava is slightly preoccupied... With giving Beatrice a series of gifts. It's definitely going to be a holiday to remember.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 86
Kudos: 309





	1. On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> im just here to ruin christmas

“Beatrice!” Ava’s hurried footsteps echoed through the dining hall and several of the younger nuns watched the halo bearer frantically run past. 

“Yes?” Beatrice turned in the doorway, coming face to face with a frantic-looking Ava. 

“It’s the first day of Christmas!” Ava exclaimed with a smile.

“What? No it’s not. It’s December thirteenth.” 

“Yes, I know that.” Ava launched into a wrong, but excited, explanation. “There are twelve days, starting now, until Christmas. Just like the song.” 

“I…” Beatrice shook her head, though Ava’s enthusiasm was oddly endearing. “The first day of Christmas is  _ Christmas.  _ In the scripture, the twelfth day of Christmas is January 6th, or the eve of the Epiphany.” 

“Oh.” Ava looked down at the stony floor. “Well, this is awkward then.”

“Why?”   
“Well, I was planning something, but now… It’s stupid now though.” 

“What was it?” Beatrice asked, burning with curiosity. 

“I got you something.” Ava mumbled, her gaze still firmly fixed downwards. “There was going to be a whole  _ twelve day  _ countdown, but now it doesn’t make sense…”

Beatrice chastised herself internally. Ava’s idea might have been theologically flawed, but she didn’t have to be so pedantic about it. Seeing how quickly Ava’s exuberance had crumbled made Beatrice feel surprisingly guilty. 

“Why don’t you start on Christmas, then?” Beatrice suggested gently. 

“But then it would culminate on the, what did you say it was? The Epiphany? I don’t even know what that is.” Ava crossed her arms and thought, wondering if there was a way to rearrange her plans.

“The Epiphany celebrates…Nevermind.” Beatrice paused, unsure if Ava cared. “You’ll probably learn at some point. OCS or not, this is a convent. There is a big feast, though, which is good.” 

“I guess…” Ava wished Beatrice had continued her explanation. She could listen to Beatrice talk for hours and not get bored. “It just doesn’t have the same  _ hype  _ as Christmas. I feel like the whole plan is ruined.”

“I’d still like to see what it was, if that’s okay.” Beatrice told her, trying to sound more confident than she was. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Beatrice smiled gently. 

“Okay!” Ava ran and phased through a nearby wall, returning a moment later. “Here.” She gently handed Beatrice a pear, with a red ribbon tied around the top of it. 

“A pear?” Beatrice was beyond confused. 

“Like the  _ song! _ ” Ava told her, before phasing away through a nearby wall.

Beatrice stood there for a few minutes, cradling the pear in her hands. She was pretty sure that Ava had stolen it from that morning’s breakfast spread, but the gesture was oddly thoughtful. Also, just plain odd. Still, it made Beatrice smile.

“What’ve you got there?” Mary asked as she exited the dining room. 

“Ava gave me a pear.” 

“Oh?” Mary raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask for any more clarification. It seemed like standard Ava weirdness. “Must be getting pretty serious between you two, then?” She teased, before hurrying down the corridor. Beatrice blushed furiously at that, but thankfully she was alone. With a sigh, she retreated to her room, with the pear still in hand. 

Mary couldn't help but think of her early days with Shannon whenever she saw Ava and Beatrice together. Their awkwardness was adorable, though Mary would be lying if she said it didn’t also make her sad. Shortly after they returned from the Vatican, Camila had painstakingly re-copied all Shannon’s journals from the collection of halo bearer entries in the library. It was a distinctly thoughtful gift, and one that kept Mary tearful company most nights. 

Part of her wished she had died during the battle in the Vatican. Mary would never admit this to anyone, of course, but she dove into that crowd truly not caring. If her death helped save her sisters, even better. But if she could be with Shannon again? That alone would have been worth it. Ava’s insane level of power, however, had saved her - along with everyone who was there. It was undeniably impressive, but Mary knew that part of her was disappointed. 

Even darker, Mary was glad she’d personally had the opportunity to kill Vincent herself. He had been a mentor to her, she thought of him as a father figure. It wasn’t very becoming of a religious woman, even if Mary’s ties were much looser than her sisters. But it was understandable, if not justifiable. Vincent’s betrayal had shaken Mary to her core - especially with it’s cost. Shannon. Trust wasn’t something that always came easy to her, but from now on, Mary knew it would only be that much harder. 

Meanwhile, Ava phased through Camila’s wall. “Ava! You startled me!” Camila jumped out of her seat and papers flew into the air. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Ava knelt and helped her gather the files from the floor. “I’ve made a terrible mistake.” 

“Define terrible.” Camila commanded. She needed to know if this was just Ava being dramatic, or if she should alert Mother Superion. 

“I thought the twelve days of Christmas started today. As in, I thought it was like a countdown to Christmas.” Ava told her.

“It’s not.” 

“I know, Beatrice told me.” 

“Did she?” Camila, like everyone with eyes at Cat’s Cradle, could see the chemistry between them. 

“Yes. But I wanted to give her a present every day, with something  _ really  _ special on the twelfth day… Which I thought was Christmas.” Ava reported.

“So what happened?” 

“She asked to see what it was anyhow.” 

“And?” Camila prompted, trying not to laugh or smile. 

“I gave her a pear.” Ava’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “With a ribbon on it.” 

“Why?”

“Like the  _ song!! _ ” Ava repeated for the third time that evening. “It was just meant to be a joke, well kind of… I don’t know…”

“What are you going to give her tomorrow?” Camila wondered, though it wasn’t the question Ava had anticipated her asking. 

“The song says two turtle doves… You don’t suppose I could catch a bunch of birds, do you? The song has a lot of birds, I wonder where Beatrice would put all of them by the -” 

“I’ve got a better idea.” Camila interrupted, though Ava’s nervous rambling about birds was oddly entertaining. Sure, maybe Camila offered to help because she wanted to see her two friends happy… But that’s beside the point. 

“You do?!” Ava’s face lit up with endearing enthusiasm. 

“Yes.” Camila smiled. “Meet me in the kitchen tomorrow after morning training, okay?” 

“Okay!” Ava stood up. “Thank you so much!” 

“You’re welcome.” Camila replied and a moment later, Ava phased back through the wall and into the hallway. Her footsteps faded as she returned to her own room. 

From under her pillow, Ava pulled out a leather bound notebook. It was mostly empty, save for the first few pages. Ava had filled these with her barely legible chicken scratch. She sat down at her desk and continued to work on it. Hopefully, Beatrice would be able to read this when she was done…

It was meant to be the final Christmas gift, given  _ on Christmas;  _ Epiphany be damned. Ava felt her cheeks burn at the memory of her conversation with Beatrice. Surely, Beatrice must think she was an idiot! For how many months she’d spent at the Cradle, it was shocking how little she still knew of the scripture. Doubly embarrassing when she considered her time in the Catholic orphanage. Even there, though, Ava went out of her way to ignore anything the nuns told her. 

She shook her head. All of this internal debate was distracting her from what was important. Beatrice. Or, Beatrice’s gift, rather. This was the final gift and it needed to be perfect. In truth, Ava had been planning this since September, but if Beatrice didn’t like it, she would deny planning it that long. Whew. Ava took a deep breath and continued to work. This was important. 

At the other end of the corridor, Beatrice sat at her own desk. While she tried to ignore the pear, it was surprisingly distracting. Perhaps more aptly,  _ Ava  _ was surprisingly distracting. With a frustrated sigh, Beatrice tried to focus on the work in front of her. The research she was doing could be critical to their success. Adriel had been defeated months ago, barely, but not killed. Everyone at the OCS had been tensely waiting for him to return - or wondering if he ever would. 

Given how little the organisation  _ truly  _ knew, Beatrice, Camila, Lilith, and a few others spent their evening poring over historical texts. Superion had used some of her pull to bring in new resources too, to give them a wider range of literature to work from. Hopefully, they’d be able to figure out a weakness if, or when, Adriel returned.

It was a lot of responsibility, and pressure, for Beatrice. But she took it seriously, as she did everything else in life. She was grateful that Adriel hadn’t reappeared yet, but she wasn’t naïve enough to dismiss the possibility. Still, every day was a blessing, and one that allowed Ava to continue training. For Ava’s frustrating flippancy, Beatrice couldn’t deny that she was quickly growing into a competent halo bearer. 

Of course, there was perhaps more to her newfound and fervent motivation. Ava, though she would likely never admit it, was shaken by the battle in the Vatican. Even with the halo, she’d almost died. Sometimes, Beatrice swore she could still feel the warm stickiness of Ava’s blood on her hands. The rest of the team hardly fared better, and it was nearly a month in the infirmary before anyone was ready to return to training. 

Lilith, perhaps, had returned the most changed of them all. She rarely wore her habit anymore, preferring instead to wear her newly grey hair in a loose braid. Some of the younger sisters were scared of her now - more than they used to be. Beatrice wasn’t sure if this bothered Lilith or not. She’d also become less tied to their religious affiliations, and this was a freedom Beatrice envied. 

With a heavy sigh, she pulled off her own habit, draping it over the back of her chair. It felt heavier than it used to, though she was slow to admit that to herself. Beatrice had no doubt that it was Ava’s influence in her life that made her feel so conflicted about the path that she once followed so resolutely. 

Suddenly, Beatrice froze. She looked at the clock. An hour had passed and she hadn’t read a single sentence, nor taken any notes. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she returned to her work. Internally, she chastised herself for being so undisciplined. Should Adriel return soon, this information could literally be the difference between life and death.


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila helps Ava with her second gift. Meanwhile, Beatrice finds out why this Christmas is so important to Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, really...you SHOULDNT read this

The next morning, Lilith leveled a sharp kick across Ava’s face, knocking her to the mat. “Ow…” Ava grumbled, wiping the blood from her face as the injury healed itself away. 

“I don’t want to go easy on you.” Lilith muttered. Though she had softened towards Ava considerably, they weren’t necessarily always friends, either. “Adriel won’t either and I want you to be prepared.” 

“I know, I know.” Ava stood up and prepared to go another round. Their first battle with Adriel left everyone injured and shaken. The months since had been nerve wracking, unsurprisingly, since no one knew when Adriel might resurface. 

“Ready?” Lilith asked, interrupting Ava’s thoughts.

“Yes.” Ava nodded and they began to trade blows once more.

“She’s gotten better.” Camila observed as she and Beatrice took a break nearby. It was still early and the sun had only barely crested over the hills that surrounded the cradle. 

“Agreed.” Beatrice nodded. For all of Ava’s unabashed silliness, she had trained hard every single day since they returned from the Vatican. It was likely fear that motivated her, given the severity of Ava’s injuries following the battle, but it was better than nothing, right? 

“And, perhaps more importantly, I heard you got a pear yesterday.” Camila teased in a low voice. 

“I did.” Beatrice didn’t look at Camila, instead opting to focus on Ava as she fought. The pear in question was sitting beside her bed, ribbon still intact. She felt weird about eating it, but obviously didn’t want to throw it out. Though Beatrice would never admit, she had fallen asleep the night prior looking at it and thinking about the brief interaction with Ava. 

“What exciting times we live in!” Camila giggled before she and Beatrice continued their training.

Later, Ava met Camila in the kitchen as promised. A few of the older nuns gave Ava dirty looks as she entered the room, mostly for fear of her making a massive mess. Which, in all fairness, was a legitimate concern. Camila was already bent over something, but she heard Ava open the door and excitedly waved her over. 

“I made these!” She reported, holding up two cookie cutters. “This one is a bird… And this one is a turtle.” 

“Like turtle doves!” Ava was clearly ecstatic. 

“Yes, exactly.” Camila grinned, happy that Ava was pleased. Their friendship had grown tremendously over the past few months - something they were both grateful for. 

“Wait, does Beatrice even  _ like  _ cookies?” Ava racked her memories, trying to create a comprehensive list of all of Beatrice’s favourite foods. They shared most of their meals, yet Ava was frustrated she didn’t have a clearer picture. 

“Yes, she does.” Camila worked hard not to laugh at Ava’s insanely obvious crush.

“Okay… One other problem though…” 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t know how to make cookies.” Ava reported, with a surprising amount of shame on her face. 

“Ava.” Camila shook her head. “Why do you think I’m here?” 

“To help me?” 

“To help you.” Camila agreed with a kind smile. “Here’s the recipe.” She pulled a handwritten recipe from the drawer. 

“You’re a godsend, Camila, honestly.” Ava scanned the list of ingredients. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Lilith certainly wouldn’t help me with something like this…” She tightened her face and sucked in her cheeks in a poor impersonation. “ _ Ava, why are you bothering with something so trivial. You should be training! _ ”

“That isn’t what she sounds like…” Though Camila stifled a laugh. “She’s not as harsh or as scary as anyone thinks.” Since they returned from the Vatican, Lilith and Camila had also become closer; but it wasn’t an easy friendship like the one she shared with Ava. Still, Camila was happy that Lilith felt comfortable enough to talk to her, and tried to be as best a friend as she could. 

“I know, I know.” Ava agreed with a smile. She wasn’t scared of Lilith anymore and they occasionally shared moments that could almost be described as friendship. Teasing was just her way of showing affection. At least, one of them. She also handed out pears.

“Let’s make double the recipe.” Camila changed the subject, suddenly. The talk of Lilith was oddly distracting. “Then you can give Beatrice your weird bird cookies and I can make normal cookies for everyone else.” 

“Oh, no.” Ava stopped measuring out flour, which was somehow already all over her face. “Do you really think it’s weird? Is this stupid?” 

“No. Well, yes.” Camila laughed. Ava’s sensitivity was as telling as anything. “But in a charming, and very…  _ Ava  _ sort of way.” 

“Okay, okay…” Ava took a deep breath. “I don’t know why I’m overthinking this so much. It’s meant to be funny.” 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine why.” Camila muttered while she pulled mixing bowls out from under the counter. 

“I heard that.” Ava snapped, though her grin betrayed her lack of anger. 

“I meant for you too.” Camila retorted.

“Wow…” Ava crossed her arms, getting flour all over her black shirt. “Just when I thought we were friends.”   
“How very dramatic for someone making such a mess.”

That afternoon, Ava found Beatrice alone in the library, surrounded by books. She stood in the doorway for several minutes, watching silently. For once, Beatrice wasn’t immediately aware of the halo bearer’s presence. 

“Hi.” Ava whispered, finally. Beatrice looked up in surprise. Her silhouette was framed by the early, pink sunset outside the window. “Sorry for interrupting, I’ve got your second present.” 

“Oh?” Beatrice’s mind was still half on the translation she was working on. But, her complex feelings for Ava refused to be ignored, and she gestured to the seat across from her. 

“Here you go.” Ava gently set the box of cookies in front of Beatrice. Her fingers were dyed green from the frosting.

“You made cookies?” Beatrice asked, lifting the lid. 

“Camila helped…” Ava admitted. “You probably guessed that, since they look… Well, edible.” A crooked grin only accented Ava’s point further. 

“Thank you.” Beatrice lifted a cookie to her lips. They were more than edible, of course, Camila had proven to be a fantastic chef dozens of times over. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.” Ava nodded, undeniably curious.

“You seem awfully… Determined about celebrating Christmas this year. There’s nothing wrong with that I’m just… Well, why?” Beatrice chose her words carefully, but still stumbled over them slightly. Being alone with Ava made her inexplicably nervous. 

“When I was  _ really  _ young, and my mom was still alive, Christmas was a big deal.” Ava looked out the window and continued her explanation. “I only barely remember it, honestly, but it was the whole nine yards; tree, lights, music, and everything.” 

“Understood.” Beatrice mumbled. She could sense where Ava was leading with this. 

“In the orphanage, despite being Catholic, Christmas was always a somber affair.” Ava turned her gaze back to Beatrice and casually shrugged - though it was obvious she was hiding her feelings somewhat. “Diego would cut out paper snowflakes and little trees and hang them around the room, but it wasn’t the same.”

“So you’re determined to have a proper Christmas again?” Beatrice posited, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible. Her Christmases as a child had been picture perfect, yet they were anything but happy. 

“Exactly.” Ava’s smile returned. “And I  _ know  _ that I’m celebrating Christmas wrong, according to this so-called ‘bible’-” Beatrice rolled her eyes at this. “But it’s been a difficult and tense few months. I think everyone could benefit from a little bit of Christmas cheer. If I have to use the halo and light these halls myself, then so be it.” 

“I think…” Beatrice trailed off. Sure, she could tell Ava that her fixation on the holiday was irresponsible and that she should focus on training. But Ava  _ had  _ been focusing on training, with a surprising fervor, even. In truth, her concern with the moral of the OCS showed leadership, even if her methods were… Unorthodox. “I think that’s a good idea. Let me know if I can help, okay?” 

“Really?” Ava’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little bit, yes.” A bell rang across the courtyard, signifying the changing of the hour. “Well, I hate to dump a bunch of turtle dove cookies on you and run, but I’m due back at training. Bye, Beatrice!” Ava phased through the wall a second later, without giving Beatrice a change to reply. 

“Is that what they’re supposed to be?” Beatrice wondered quietly, looking back into the box of somewhat blob-shaped cookies. 

On the other side of the Cradle, Mary and Lilith were training together. “We’ve been fighting less.” Mary reported between rounds.

“I literally just hit you with a stick.” Lilith retorted, though she was being intentionally obtuse.

“You know what I mean.” Mary grumbled. “I’ve got to say, I almost miss it. Maybe you should try and kill Ava again, for old time’s sake.”

“You’re not funny.” Lilith took a sip of water and tried to keep a neutral face. 

“I mean, I think I am.” Mary softened and dropped the act. “I know you’ve been through a lot. More than any of us, really.” A soft sigh escaped Mary’s lips. Shannon was so much better at these conversations. “ _ God, _ I’m really butchering this.” 

“A bit, yeah.” Lilith replied, though the tiniest of smiles played across her lips. 

“You can always talk to me about it. If you wanted, at least.” Awkwardly, Mary fidgeted with the cap of her water bottle. “Or Camila, or Beatrice. Or Ava, though she has the emotional maturity of a tablespoon.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lilith nodded. “Thank you.” She had been talking to Camila, most nights actually, though no one in the Cradle knew that. Unlike Ava, she could keep a secret.

Just before they restarted their training, Mary’s phone rang. She glanced at the screen, before answering.

“Beatrice? What’s up?” Mary’s voice was unmistakably worried. Beatrice wasn’t exactly the ‘social call’ type of person. 

“I need a favour.” Beatrice was nervous, that much was clear. “It’s a bit weird, though.” 

“We’re part of a secret organisation of nuns that fights demons. Define  _ weird. _ ” Mary answered, garnering a surprising laugh from Lilith. There were a couple long pauses, as Mary listened to Beatrice’s descriptions and explanations. “Alright. I got it. I’m taking Lilith to help me, so if Superion asks, cover for us.” Mary hung up.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Normally, Lilith might have been more upset about missing training, but lately she was feeling less enthusiastic about it.

“Beatrice has requested that we go find not only several metres of Christmas lights… But also a tree.” Mary reported while she picked up their training weapons to bring back to the armoury.

“Sorry,  _ Beatrice  _ requested this?” Lilith’s disbelief was more than clear. 

“Love makes people do crazy things.” 

“What a mess…” Lilith muttered, running a tired hand across her face as she followed Mary from the training room.


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is finally in the Christmas spirit. At least, somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, im warning you. dont read this.

Later, Mary and Lilith dragged a massive tree into the front hall of the Cradle. Somehow, they managed to get it mostly set up before Ava phased through a nearby wall.

“Shit, Ava! Stop doing that!” Mary exclaimed with a start. 

“ _ Language. _ ” Lilith hissed, though she looked significantly less intimidating with a string of multicoloured Christmas lights in her hands.

“What is this!?” Ava was basically shouting, but she couldn’t contain her excitement. Even the halo seemed to shine and burn in response.

“It’s a Christmas tree.” Mary replied, deadpan, though she wore a slight smile. 

“Yes, I see that.” Ava walked around the room, looking at the tree from every conceivable angle. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It’s hideous.” Lilith muttered as she continued to wrap lights around it. 

“I should get a bunch of ornaments to hang on it! Oh, and we could put presents under the tree! That would be so  _ cute! _ ” Ava jumped up and down, propelled by the halo. 

“What’s going on in here?” Camila appeared in the doorway. “I heard shouting.” 

“Ava is having a…  _ Holiday-induced meltdown. _ ” Mary explained.

“Since when do you two like Christmas?” Camila asked as she looked at the tree. She, like Ava, loved the holiday - but knew her sisters were less enthusiastic. 

“I don’t.” Mary took a step back to admire their work. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Halloween is the best holiday of the year.” 

“This isn’t even what Christmas is supposed to be.” Lilith added. 

“Well, I like it.” Camila decided.

“Me too!” Ava agreed at once. 

“What is this!?” A sharp voice asked from the entranceway. It was Mother Superion.

“It’s a Christmas tree.” Ava gave the obvious answer, in a tiny, scared voice. 

“Perhaps I should have phrased the question more carefully.” She strode closer to the tree. “ _ Why  _ is this here?” 

No one spoke right away, so Ava answered again. “Maybe… I think… Some festivities would be good for morale.” 

“Good for morale…” Mother Superion repeated. Her face was neutral, but in a menacing way. No one was sure if they were about to get yelled at or punished. “You know what?” She reached out and ran a hand over one of the piney branches. “I like it. Leave it up.” 

“Really?” Lilith was more surprised than anyone.

“Yes, really.” Mother Superion began to retreat from the room. She, like many others in their branch of the OCS, had been working long hours to try and find a lead on Adriel. Ava, for all her weirdness, was right about the tree. It was nice. “Don’t sound so surprised. I can be fun.” She added, before heading back into the corridor.

“I’m not sure that’s true.” Mary muttered once she was sure that Mother Superion was out of earshot. “Either way, I’m going to go shower all the pine sap off me before dinner. Hopefully you like the tree, Ava.” 

“I do!” Ava replied, giving Mary a wave as she departed. 

“I’m also going to go.” Lilith looked at the sticky substance that covered her hands and clothes. 

“Bye, grandma.” Ava whispered with a grin, earning a glare from Lilith. 

“This is really something.” Camila stood beside Ava, both of them looking up at the tree. It must have been at least fifteen feet tall - easily the biggest Christmas tree that Ava had ever seen.

“I know.” Ava’s agreement couldn’t have been more obvious. “We’ll have to figure out something to hang on it. Plus, everyone can put their wrapped presents underneath it!” 

“That would be great!” Camila replied. Ava was grateful that at least one other person was excited. “Though I’m still quite surprised that Mary and Lilith decided to do this in the first place. It’s quite odd.” 

“It is.” 

“Well, I’ve got my own gifts to sort out. See you at dinner!” Camila left, leaving Ava alone.

Despite the cold chill that seemed to constantly emanate from the stone floor, Ava sat down. The halo would keep her warm, or at least, warm enough. With a massive smile, she sat and looked at the tree, content to stay there for hours - or at least until dinner. She didn’t even hear the door open behind her, until a quiet voice echoed in the nearly empty room.

“Do you like it?” 

“Hmm?!” Ava jumped up and turned around. “Oh! Beatrice! Hi!” 

“Hi.” She took a few steps forward. “It’s quite big, isn’t it?”

“It’s huge.” Ava nodded, though she was now much more aware of Beatrice’s presence beside her than the Christmas tree.

“I can’t believe Mary picked such a huge one.” Beatrice whispered, almost in awe of the massive pine. 

“It was you.” Ava turned her gaze to Beatrice. “You asked her to do it, didn’t you.” 

“I did.” Beatrice admitted her plot at once. Normally, keeping secrets was something she barely thought of, but Ava made it harder. 

“Why?”

“Normally, I don’t care much for Christmas.” Beatrice spoke carefully. “I never have. But your excitement about it when we were talking earlier… I don’t know. Maybe I’m finally seeing what all the…  _ Hype  _ is about.” 

“It sounds weird to hear you say the word  _ hype. _ ” Ava laughed. “I’m glad you understand, though! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” 

“The bar is quite low for me.” Beatrice smiled, despite the rush of unpleasant memories. “I’m sure that you’re right.” 

“If that’s the case, then I’ll be sure to set an extra high bar to try and beat  _ next  _ year.” Ava retorted. 

“You already have.” Beatrice reported in a tiny voice.

“Really?” Ava’s disbelief was clear. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, just you wait until you get the rest of your presents!” Ava’s excitement seemed to drop slightly and she stared at the floor. “Not all of them are super serious, but I thought it’d be fun… Well, some of them are more personal, but it’s not a -”

“Ava.” Beatrice put a hand on her shoulder, even though the action made her incredibly nervous. “I think your excitement, energy, and secret plans…” She trailed off for a moment. “It’s beautiful. I wish more people around here were less… Hard. I hope it’s not a quality that you lose over time; battle after battle.” 

“Me too.” Ava mumbled. She knew Beatrice spoke from experience, both her own and that of others. Still, Ava could barely imagine something that could make her lose her excitement.

Beatrice’s next present didn’t arrive until the following evening. After a long day of training, it had taken Ava a bit longer to put it together than she would have anticipated, even with Camila’s help. With nervous steps and a surprisingly warm halo, she walked through the corridor that led to Beatrice’s room. Her hand hovered over the door for a few seconds, before she finally knocked. 

The door swung open a moment later. “Hi.” Ava smiled. Beatrice’s hair was down, still wet from the shower. It was an infrequent occurrence that Ava saw Beatrice without her habit, but it was one she never took for granted. 

“Hello.” Beatrice gestured for Ava to come in. Ava still remembered the first time she’d seen Beatrice’s room. It was exactly as she expected. Plain and incredibly neat. There were no pictures or posters hung on the walls, though there was a well-stocked bookshelf beside her desk. 

“This is…” Ava looked down at the box in her hands. “This is a bit weird, I’ll admit.” A quick laugh escaped her lips - the very sound made Beatrice’s pulse quicken. “And, full disclosure, Camila helped me with this one as well.” 

“Oh?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow; nervously curious. With a dramatic flourish, Ava lifted the box's lid. Inside, there was a small pot with several succulents nestled inside. 

“Camila said these are called ‘hens and chicks.’” Ava explained with shy and quick sentences. “I think that’s kind of an odd name for a plant… But here we are.” She crossed the room and set the pot on Beatrice’s windowsill. “Oh! And there’s this, too.” Ava pulled a tiny French flag out of her pocket and stuck it into the exposed soil. “Perfect. Three french hens.” 

“I’m happy you didn’t give me a live bird.” Beatrice joked, though her gratefulness couldn’t be understatement. 

“I actually considered that…'' Ava mused with a playful grin. “There are  _ a lot  _ of birds in the song. Like, a  _ lot! _ You would run out of space for them.” Beatrice found herself laughing, which seemed to happen more often around Ava than anyone else. 

“Thank you.” Beatrice looked between the new addition to her room and the slightly glowing halo bearer. “I know you’ve put a lot of thought into these and I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Ava moved to leave, but stayed in the doorway for a moment. “You got Mary and Lilith to bring a Christmas tree to the Cradle, so I think I still owe you like… Thirty more favours.” 

“That might be too many.” 

“Anyway…” Ava’s nervousness seemed to flare. “Tomorrow’s gift is veering away from the song a little bit, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Of course I don’t… I’m not even sure I’ve heard this song you keep talking about.” Beatrice replied, slightly timid.

“What?!  _ What?! _ ” Ava was taken aback. “Is this a prison?! Does Mother Superion not allow anyone to listen to music?!” Her anger about this was comical - at least to Beatrice, who found herself smiling.

“We’re allowed to listen to music, Ava.” Beatrice couldn’t deny that she had always enjoyed how it felt to say Ava’s name. “I just don’t choose to spend my time listening to Christmas music.” 

“That… Is a real shame.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yes!” Ava retorted. A moment later, she took a deep breath and calmed herself somewhat. “But I must be off. The halo bearer has many duties that can’t be neglected.” 

Ava disappeared before Beatrice could ask her what that meant. With a sigh, she turned back to the work on her desk. After talking to Ava, it was all but impossible to focus on it. After an hour of listless attempts at progress, Beatrice gave up and retired to her bed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. There were only eleven more days until Christmas and she had yet to think of a perfect gift for Ava.


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice gets advice from Camila and somehow manages to follow through on it. Barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heed my warnings u fool

As they did most days, Lilith and Ava trained together in the morning. It was an arrangement that had been initially proposed by Mother Superion, but made sense. Both of them had powers to learn, plus the healing abilities made the process significantly less risky. Lilith, unsurprisingly, hadn’t been keen to spend that much time alone with Ava. Though she was hesitant to admit it, over the past few months she’d grown  _ slightly  _ more fond of the halo bearer. 

If one were to quantify their powers, which Beatrice and Camila had both tried to do, Ava would likely be more powerful than Lilith. At least, on paper. Years of training and OCS experience, however, lent Lilith more sparring victories. Ava was improving rapidly, but she still had a significant gap to make up. On this brisk morning, like many others, Ava lay panting on the mat.

Lilith knelt beside her. She, despite winning, needed a break just as much as Ava. It was getting harder for her to win.

“You’re getting better.” Lilith reported, as Ava struggled to get a full breath in.

“That’s… Good… To hear…” Ava panted. There was a thick sheen of sweat across her face. 

“So…” Lilith was oddly curious today. “What are you going to give Beatrice today?”

Ava managed to pull herself into a sitting position. “Since when do you care?” Her tone was slightly harsh, but she immediately softened. “Sorry. That’s the adrenaline talking.” The halo burned slightly as it finished healing her. “But seriously, I thought you didn’t like this version of Christmas?”

“I’ll admit, I’m not sure I’m thrilled about it…” She hesitated, unsure if Ava was the person she wanted to discuss this with. “But I guess I’m demonic now, so I might as well celebrate the darker side of the holiday.” 

“I’m not sure if secular Christmas traditions are  _ dark,  _ but I see your point.” Ava paused. “I don’t think you’re demonic… Well… I mean, I do, but not in that way.” 

“Cryptic.” 

“Are you  _ technically  _ demonic, yes, I suppose. I’m not exactly an expert in these sorts of things, as you know.” Ava’s rambling was a telltale sign of her nervousness. “But I like you better now. Maybe you don’t care about that, but it’s the truth.” 

“I do care, actually.” Lilith replied. “I’ll admit, I think it’s changed me in more ways than physical. Not all of them are bad.”

“I know.” Ava smiled. “I might even call you a friend sometimes.” 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Lilith scowled jokingly, though her face quickly broke into a smile. “Alright, let’s get back at it. Mother Superion will have my head if she knew we were resting this long.” 

“Ugh…” Ava groaned as she stood up. “Alright, alright. I’m ready to get my ass kicked again.” 

“ _ Language! _ ” Lilith chastised her. “Besides, you don’t always lose anymore. You might even give me a bit of a challenge one of these days.” 

“Funny.” Ava muttered as she stepped into her fighting stance. 

“Ready?” Lilith asked. Ava replied only with a nod. 

That afternoon, Beatrice headed to her room. She and Camila were in the middle of their research, but she’d left one of the books she needed on her desk. When she opened the door, however, there was something new. Something that she didn’t leave there. Arranged purposefully on her desk were four origami cranes and a folded piece of paper that said:  _ read me first.  _ Completely distracted, Beatrice picked up the note and read it.

_ Beatrice, _

_ As I’m sure you’re aware by now, today’s the fourth day of Christmas. Not the REAL fourth day of Christmas - according to pesky theology, but you know what I mean. In the song, today is supposed to be ‘four calling birds.’ Since you likely don’t have the desire, nor time, to open an aviary - the birds are made of paper. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering how the ‘calling’ part comes into this. I was too. It’s a bit of a stretch, sure, but each crane has a secret written inside. That they’re… Calling to you? It’s stupid, I don’t know. If you’re willing to unfold them, you’ll be all the wiser. Your choice. _

_ Merry Christmas, _

_ \- Ava  _

Beatrice looked down at Ava’s messy handwriting, then back at the cranes. She was admittedly curious about what was written inside, but she was more than a little bit hesitant to just unfold them. For now, she arranged them neatly atop her bookshelf. With a sigh, Beatrice retrieved the book she’d meant to get and hurried back to the library. Maybe Camila could help her figure out a gift for Ava. 

“I’ve got it.” Beatrice reported once she was seated across from Camila at the library table. Ava and Lilith could be seen sparring in the courtyard below, and Beatrice worked hard not to let it distract her. 

“What took you so long?” Camila asked, though she had a hunch. While Ava didn’t need her help for all of the Christmas gifts, she’d been explaining them all to Camila in great detail.

“Ava left… A strange present in my room.” 

“What? No way?!” Camila’s sarcasm couldn’t have been more obvious. 

“Don’t give me that. I know that you knew.” Beatrice retorted, though her gaze found the window once more. Found  _ Ava  _ once more. 

“She makes you smile.” Camila observed quietly.

“Hmm?” Beatrice had barely heard Camila over her deafening thoughts. With a start, she turned back to the friend who sat before her. “What did you say? Sorry.” 

“Ava. She makes you smile.” Camila repeated, with a grin of her own. “You weren’t exactly smiling all the time before Ava got here. But the last few months? Even with the constant threat of Adriel hanging over our heads, you’re happier than ever.” 

“I guess…” Beatrice was still hanging onto the fantasy that her crush on Ava was a deeply held secret. 

“What are you getting her for Christmas?” Camila asked, unable to help herself. For now, she had to live vicariously through Beatrice and Ava - her own love life was all but non-existent. Not that she wasn’t thinking of someone, mind you, but it was an unlikely match. 

“I don’t know.” Beatrice admitted, with a surprising amount of shame.

“Really?” Camila raised an eyebrow. “Miss contingency plan, counter-contingency plan, and seventeen plans after that doesn’t  _ know? _ ” 

“There’s no need for such dramatics about it.” Beatrice retorted, though she completely understood Camila’s surprise. In truth, Beatrice was disappointed in herself. For all her skills, abilities, and intelligence - Ava and her Christmas celebrations had her completely stumped. 

“I think… Excuse me for playing both sides, but I think I have an idea.” 

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like it?” Beatrice eyed Camila with thinly veiled suspicion. 

“You will.” Camila paused for dramatic effect. “I think you should take Ava on a date. A proper one, away from here.” 

“I… What?” Beatrice froze and her words grew completely incoherent. “A… What?” 

“Are you short-circuiting?” Camila couldn’t help but laugh. “A  _ date,  _ Bea. It’s obvious you both like each other, just do it.” 

“Is it obvious?” Her thoughts were a completely jumbled mess. 

“Are you joking?” 

“No?”

“Yes, it’s obvious.” Camila looked out the window, following Beatrice’s line of sight. Except, instead of focusing on Ava, she found herself staring at Lilith instead. “It’s been clear for a while how much you both care about each other.” 

“You think Ava…” Beatrice nearly choked. “Feels… The same?” 

“Yes.” Camila barely had to consider the question. “As much as I would  _ love  _ to keep teasing you about this, though, we really do have a lot of work to get through before dinner.” 

“I know, I know.” Beatrice tried to focus, but already she could tell it was going to be a difficult task. 

“But consider what I said. Seriously.”

“Alright, I will.” 

Once Beatrice managed to clear her head, she and Camila powered through a significant amount of work. Most of the older texts were now fully translated into English and they could start combing through them more carefully for references to Adriel. There hadn’t been any groundbreaking discoveries, at least not yet, but she was hopeful. Everyone was, really. It’d been a difficult few months following the battle at the Vatican and the collective OCS was ready to be free from the constant threat. 

At dinner, Beatrice and Camila found a seat with Mary and Lilith. “Where’s Ava?” Beatrice asked, basically the moment she sat down. Mary had to repress a laugh. 

“Probably off scheming about some odd Christmas gifts.” Lilith answered, though she didn’t seem quite as snarky as usual. As Lilith spoke, Beatrice’s eyes found the halo bearer. 

Ava was standing by another table, chatting with some of the younger nuns. She’d formed friendships with several of them - a testament to her growing leadership and responsibility within the OCS. Beatrice couldn’t help but feel proud. Despite everyone’s early doubts, Ava was growing into her role admirably, and in more than just a combat capacity.

After a few minutes, she excused herself and joined her sisters at the table. “Guess. What.” Ava bristled with excitement. It seemed as though she was going to tell everyone regardless, but Camila humoured her. 

“What?” 

“Some of the other sisters said they loved the tree and they are going to sneak back into the dining room tonight and hang up a bunch of decorations. Isn’t that awesome!” 

“You and I might have different definitions of awesome.” Lilith told her. But, for a split second, Camila thought she saw a smile on Lilith’s lips. 

“Superion is going to be  _ pissed. _ ” Mary grinned at the thought, but then grew more somber. It seemed just like something Shannon would have done. 

“ _ Language! _ ” Camila chastised her, more as a formality than anything else. 

“Maybe she won’t be…” Ava remembered how she had surprised them during the tree incident. “Besides, it’ll be so festive that she won’t be able to say no.” 

“I like how hopeful you are about this.” Beatrice said quietly. It was funny - she couldn’t stop talking or thinking about Ava all day. Yet, once confronted with her presence, Beatrice could barely make herself speak.

“Of course I’m hopeful. I have faith in the Christmas spirit.” 

“You have faith in the Christmas spirit, but not  _ God _ ?” Camila seemed slightly confused. 

“ _ God  _ and I have some… We have a rocky relationship, okay?” Ava sighed and looked down at her food. “But maybe that’s not  _ too  _ important, since the halo did resurrect me. A non-believer.” 

“Well, maybe it wasn’t  _ God  _ that resurrected you at all…” Mary began, earning strange looks from everyone. 

She paused, for effect, before continuing. “Maybe the  _ Christmas Spirit  _ is what brought you back to life. Maybe the halo is actually the topper for the world’s first Christmas tree!” Mary could barely finish her sentences without laughing. 

“I know you’re only joking to make fun of me, but that would be amazing.” Ava replied, between fits of giggles. 

Familial banter was traded back and forth for several more minutes, until Mary left the table. She always seemed to leave slightly early and no one knew where she went. No one was ready to question her about it, either. Camila and Lilith left together, though not before Camila shot Beatrice a stealthy wink from across the table. It only made Beatrice blush and grow more nervous than she already had been. Silently, she chastised herself. This constant nervousness was becoming unbearable. 

“Did you open them?” Ava asked, interrupting Beatrice’s internal frustrations. 

“I haven’t yet. It seemed like a shame to tear them apart.” Beatrice answered carefully. “You probably worked hard on them, too.” 

“Harder than I’d like to admit. They’re still quite sloppy, sorry for that.” Ava wore an easy smile as she spoke, disguising her own nervousness. As intimidating as talking to Beatrice might be, Ava was always happy just to talk to her. “I wasted a  _ lot  _ of paper trying to figure it out.” 

“I thought they were beautiful. In just a few days, you’ve decorated my room more than I have during the years I’ve spent here.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t know.” Beatrice hesitated. “No, I do know. My parents always told me that a messy room led to a messy mind. If I wanted to be exceptional, I needed to keep my room as minimal as possible.” 

“No offence, but from what you’ve told me, your parents don’t sound deserving of a daughter as special as you.” Ava spoke calmly, though Beatrice wondered if the weight of Ava’s compliment would crush her. “And for the record, I think you’d be exceptional even if you lived in a paper bag full of racoons.” 

“What… Vivid imagery.” Beatrice mumbled.

Ava stood up suddenly. “I’m going to go look at the tree again before I head off to the shower. Do you want to come with me?” 

“I’d like that.” Beatrice answered. Without another word she followed Ava from the room and out into the corridor. It was always freezing in the Cradle this time of year, but Beatrice felt warmer in the halo’s presence. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch it.

Between the stained glass windows and the sparkling tree, the entrance hall looked better than it ever had. Ava stood in awe of it, with a massive grin on her face. 

“Tomorrow is supposed to be five golden rings, according to the song.” Ava whispered after a few minutes of silence. “And as much as Camila thinks I should, I’m not going to propose to you. Also, and don’t take this the wrong way, I’m not sure you could pull off the heavy handed jewelry look.” 

Of course, the reason Ava thought this was because she couldn’t bear the thought of anything interrupting her view of Beatrice’s hands. They were perfect how they were, but Ava  _ definitely  _ didn’t have entire daydreams about what it would be like to hold one of them. 

“Oh?” Beatrice was shocked that Ava was being so honest, and doubly shocked at what she was saying. 

“We can stop all this, if you want.” Ava grew suddenly self-conscious, since she wasn’t able to assess Beatrice’s feelings as well as she would like. 

“No, no.” Beatrice was too quick to disagree. “Actually, tomorrow is Saturday.” 

“Yes, I’m aware.” It was Ava’s favourite day of the week. “It’s the only day without training and without mass.” 

“Maybe…” Beatrice forced a deep breath into her lungs. “Maybe I could give you a gift tomorrow, instead?” She quickly added more words, as if scared of what Ava’s reply might be. “I can’t promise it would be related to the song, I just wanted to…” Beatrice trailed off. “I was thinking we could do something.”

“Like what?” Ava asked, genuinely oblivious to what Beatrice was trying to ask. 

“Like…” Beatrice had faced demons and fought in dozens of battles. She’d been forced away to boarding school and quarreled with her family members. Yet somehow, this was more terrifying. “A date.” 

“I… What?” Now, it was Ava’s turn to be flustered. Her cheeks grew red, and Beatrice could see the halo glowing behind her. “I… Sorry. Yes. I’d like that a lot.”


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the warnings omfg

“I can’t believe this!” Ava’s excitement couldn’t have been more obvious; she was bouncing slightly in her chair. 

“Me neither.” Beatrice agreed, though she was much calmer than Ava. At least, outwardly. The restaurant that Camila had ‘suggested’ was more intimate that Beatrice had realised - of course, she was now realising that this was intentional.

“We’re really on a…” Ava lowered her voice to a faint whisper. “Date.” 

“Yes, we are.” Beatrice couldn’t help but smile. Ava’s nervousness was adorably distracting. 

“I’ve never been on one before…” Ava tried to think of the movies she’d see for some hint on how to act. “So… Tell me about yourself.” Beatrice raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. 

“Ava, we’ve lived and fought together for several months. What do you want to know?” 

“Umm…” Ava looked down at her hands, then back up at Beatrice. They were both dressed in civilian clothes, a rarity in itself. “What was your worst experience at OCS training - ever? I know you’re amazing at everything now, but I have to tell myself that wasn’t always the case.” 

“Oh, it definitely wasn’t.” Beatrice smiled at the memory. “During my first week here, Mother Superion was feeling particularly mean and every mistake meant running a lap around the building.” 

“Oh, no…” Ava had done this many times, and even with the aid of the halo, it was awful. 

“I made it longer than the other new recruits, but I threw up in a bush before the hour was up.” 

“Really?” Ava grinned, thankful for the admission. “I can’t even picture that. You’re so… Refined.” 

“Perhaps now, but I assure you that wasn’t always the case.” Beatrice appreciated Ava’s confidence in her.

“Do you, maybe this is a weird thing to ask, but do you like being part of the OCS?” 

“I do.” Beatrice answered honestly. “At first, it was incredibly difficult and I wasn’t sure I’d make it. But now? I love it.” 

“You  _ love  _ it?” Ava repeated. Hearing Beatrice say the l-word made her head spin.

“Maybe I only like it because I’m good at living this life… But it’s given my life a greater purpose.” 

“Perhaps I’m a bit biased, but I think you’re more than just  _ good.  _ But I also think you’d be great at nearly anything, should you have the desire to do it.” Ava’s honest compliment made Beatrice blush. 

“I’m not good at asking people on dates.” Beatrice whispered shyly. 

“I thought you did well.” Ava laughed. “I don’t have a lot of experience, though, this is my only one.” 

“Me too.” 

“Yes, but you’re a nun.” Ava paused. “Although, I was paralysed and in an orphanage so maybe I have a reasonable excuse too.” 

“What’s it like?” Beatrice couldn’t keep herself from asking a question she’d been thinking about for months. “Going from that to having… As you say, superpowers.” 

“It’s amazing.” Ava replied without a moment’s consideration. “But not because of the powers. My early resistance aside, the halo gave me a family. And a home. And a purpose.” 

“And that’s worth more than walking again.” Beatrice posited carefully, though she knew ava would agree. 

“Absolutely. But, walking again is… Unexplainable.” 

“I can’t even imagine.” 

“I went from not feeling anything, to feeling everything, in minutes.” Ava took a deep breath and tried to organise her thoughts. “The pain takes some getting used to. I’ve definitely been stabbed more times than most.” She laughed slightly but Beatrice didn’t think it was funny. Not after what happened in the Vatican, at least.

Before the conversation could get too dark, the waiter interrupted with their food. Beatrice swore she’d never see Ava look so delighted. And though her table manners still left a lot to be desired, Beatrice couldn’t help but find that charming.

“This is  _ so  _ good.” Ava mumbled a few minutes later, through a mouthful of pasta.

“It is.” Beatrice smiled. 

“Have you been here before?”   
“No.” Beatrice looked around. She didn’t leave the Cradle as often as she likely should. “Camila recommended it. She said it would be… Romantic.” 

“Of course she did.” Ava grinned. “She has made how she feels about us incredibly obvious. I told her to chill, since you’re a nun and I know… Well, it could never…” She trailed off; a nervous mess of words. 

“Who told you that?” Beatrice set her fork down and stared at Ava with surprising intensity. 

“What?” 

“That I couldn’t be…” She was unable to finish her explanation but Ava knew what Beatrice was saying. 

“Oh. I just thought, because of the vows and… Yeah.” Ava looked out the window, at her feet, at anything except for the woman sitting in front of her. 

“If you thought that was the case, why did you come with me tonight?” 

“I don’t know.” Ava finally met Beatrice’s eyes. “I still really like you.”

“Oh.” Beatrice felt her cheeks burn. “Sorry for the questions, I just…” A sigh escaped her lips. “We’re soldiers first, nuns second. The OCS isn’t exactly a standard convent - which I’m sure you’ve realised by now.” 

“I have.” Ava nodded. 

“Technically, I am allowed to do what I wish with my personal life.” Beatrice explained. Her voice trembled slightly and she hoped Ava didn’t notice. “Shannon and Mary were together, did you think they were breaking the rules the entire time?” 

“No. Well, yes? I don’t know. Mary doesn’t follow many rules.” 

“That’s fair.” Beatrice felt like she was being too harsh, too questioning, but this was a sensitive topic for her. And, in truth, something she had very little experience with. That, coupled with how nervous she got around Ava made for a rough conversation. “Some branches choose to enforce more rules about the sisters’ personal lives. Thankfully, Mother Superion is not that type of leader. As long as our…  _ Relationships  _ don’t interfere with work or training, she is impartial.” 

Ava was watching Beatrice carefully, her eyes wide. “So we could… Technically…” She pointed between them awkwardly. 

“Yes, Ava.” Beatrice finally laughed, as did Ava. It felt like the tension between them dissolved. 

“If you want, I mean!” Ava quickly backpedaled. “I don’t want to presume, I just -”

“I don’t think either of us are very good at this.” 

“No, we’re not.” Yet, Ava wore a huge smile all the same. 

After dinner, Ava walked beside Beatrice. It was a brisk evening, but not overly cold. At a junction, Beatrice turned to the left. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Ava wondered, stopping in her tracks. “We parked over there.” 

“I know. But we’re not going back quite yet.” 

“Oh?” Ava sped up so she could be back at Beatrice’s side. “Where are we going then?” 

“Can I keep any secrets for myself?” 

“Only if you fold them inside a paper crane.” Ava joked. “Have you cracked and opened them yet?” 

“No. I don’t think I will.” Beatrice liked how the cranes looked on her bookshelf - they reminded her of Ava. 

“Your choice.” Ava replied happily, but then stopped for a second time. “Can we get cocoa?”

“Is that a bit…” Beatrice was going to say childish, but remembered that Ava had missed out on most of her childhood. “Yes, okay.” 

“Yes!” Ava bounded across the sidewalk and into a nearby cafe. Beatrice only smiled, Ava’s genuine excitement made her heart pound. 

A few minutes later, they continued their journey anew. In Ava’s hand, a warm cup of hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and candy cane bits. Beatrice, unsurprisingly, chose a more adult beverage. Tea. 

“Wow.” Ava took a sip, leaving a mustache of cream above her lip. “You can really taste the Christmas spirit.” 

Beatrice didn’t answer, but she did wrap her free hand around Ava’s. There was no understating how nervous the action made her, but she felt it needed to be done. Interestingly, Beatrice could almost feel the halo humming at the movement, and a quick glance at Ava’s back confirmed the slight glow through her jumper. With gentle movements, Beatrice led Ava around the corner, into one of the town’s main squares. 

A huge tree had been put up for the holiday, it was taller than most of the nearby buildings. All of the surrounding shops had also decorated - turning the square into a twinkling display of festive cheer. 

“It’s beautiful.” Ava looked on in awe. Families and couples were dotted about, most of whom were smiling and laughing. 

“I thought you’d appreciate this.” Beatrice whispered. She, however, was more focused on Ava’s hand in her own than any Christmas decorations. 

“You were right.” Ava replied quietly. “I always wondered if I’d ever have a family on Christmas again. I used to think the answer was no. But now… It’s not.” 

“It’s odd…” Beatrice was pensive. “I used to wonder the same thing, in slightly different terms.” 

“And now you have a  _ huge  _ family!” Ava grinned. “Sure, it’s basically all nuns, but everyone likes you and cares about you and supports you and…” Her cheeks were flushed, partially from the cold and partially from the extended contact with Beatrice. “Maybe I don’t have much to compare it to, but I think this is the best Christmas ever.” 

“I agree.” Beatrice mumbled, overwhelmed with Ava’s outpouring of emotions.

It was at least an hour before Ava even considered returning to the Cradle. She wanted to visit each shop, plus look at the tree and all the other decorations. Beatrice hardly minded, though a small part of her felt guilty - as though she should be working on her research. One night wouldn’t kill her, she reminded herself, while Ava took a dozen selfies with the tree behind her. No doubt she was texting them to Camila at the same time. 

“Okay.” Ava announced, finally. “I think I’m ready to go back. Although, if I could live in this Christmas tree, I would.” 

“Do you want to drive back, or should I?” Beatrice suggested in jest. 

“Are you serious?” Ava stared at her in shock. 

“No, of course not.” Beatrice couldn’t help but laugh. Ava’s facial expression had been hilarious. 

“That’s mean.” Ava muttered as they crossed through the square and headed for the car. “I’m going to learn how to drive one day and I’ll be amazing at it. Just you watch.” 

“I’ll be sure to apologise when that day comes.” Beatrice retorted. She liked the casual banter she and Ava often fell into; it was less pressure than some of their other discussions. 

“Actually, wait.” Ava froze, right on the edge of the square. With the lights behind her and the halo’s odd glow, she looked positively ethereal. 

“What is it?” Beatrice was concerned, though she had no need to be.

“There’s one more thing I wanted to do, while we’re out.” 

“Which is?” 

“This.” 

Ava stood on her tiptoes and pressed the gentlest kiss to Beatrice’s lips. Just as she was about to break away, Beatrice caught her by the cheek and kept her close. It was a moment trapped in reverence, almost fake in its perfection. Between their beauty and that of festive backdrop, it was a warm embrace - unmatched by any scene in their lives thus far.


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has a hearty breakfast and Lilith wakes up in a bed that's not her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED INPUT: originally this fic was going to have a super dark super sad ending, hence the warnings. but now ive gotten quite attached to these iterations of the characters. and now i want a happy ending. can you PLEASE let me know if you want a happy or sad ending? THANK YOU <3

Beatrice wandered into the dining room the next morning still awash in the glow of her night with Ava. Or perhaps, the glow of the halo itself. She saw Ava and Mary already at the table, but she passed them by, opting to get food first. Her thoughts were entirely elsewhere as she walked through the line, at least, until one of the older nuns said her name. 

“Sister Beatrice?” 

“Hmm?” Beatrice looked up. “Yes?” 

“The halo bearer requested your breakfast be made special.” The nun retrieved a plate from the table behind her. “Said you’d need the energy.” 

“Oh?” Beatrice took the dish from her hands, it was surprisingly heavy. “Thank you.” 

As she grabbed a few pieces of silverware, Beatrice became aware of someone watching her. Someone named Ava. With a quick glance, she saw Ava giggling, with a hand over her mouth. She was the exact opposite of subtle. Unable to contain her smile, Beatrice headed to the table and sat down.

“This is so much food, Ava.” Beatrice gestured down to the plate. There were six eggs, accompanied with six slices of hearty toast.

“I know…” Ava paused to laugh for a moment. “It’s six geese-a-laying. Except, they are just chicken eggs. Would you believe the kitchen staff didn’t have any goose eggs?” 

“Truly disappointing. The service here is abysmal.” Mary muttered with a crooked grin.

It made her both happy and sad to see Ava and Beatrice together. They were almost hard to be around - especially on the days she missed Shannon. Which was all of them.

“I’m not going to be able to eat all of this.” 

“First of all, that’s a quitter’s attitude.” Ava joked. “Secondly, I’ll help you.” 

“As much as I’d like to witness this… Weirdness…” Mary stood up. “There are other tasks that need my attention.” 

“Bye, Mary!” Ava gave her an enthusiastic wave. She, like Beatrice, was still revelling in the excitement from the night prior. “So, last night…” Ava whispered, once they were alone at the table. 

“Last night.” Beatrice echoed as she began to work through her massive breakfast.

“It was nice. Err, more than nice. At least I thought…” 

“I agree with you.” 

“Maybe…” Ava’s nervousness was palpable. “We could do that again sometime.” 

“I’d like that.” Beatrice answered with a smile. “Though if you wanted to do something earlier than next Saturday, we’d have to remain within the Cradle.” 

“I know.” Ava seemed deep in thought, as if she were planning something. 

“It looks quite… Festive here now.” Beatrice gazed around the room. It seemed Ava had inspired several sisters of the Order to decorate for the holidays. The ornate columns were wrapped in fairy lights and there were paper snowflakes hanging from the walls and ceiling. Even the silverware table had a miniature Christmas tree atop it.

“I know!” Ava grinned and looked around for the dozenth time. “I love it so much!” 

“I l -” Beatrice stopped herself. Now was not the time or place for her to be so forward. “Do you know where Lilith and Camila are?” 

“No, actually.” Ava shook her head. “I haven’t seen them yet today.” Her eyes suddenly grew wide. “Maybe they had a date too and they spent the night together.” 

“I think that might not be the right conclusion to draw.” 

“In my defense, they have been spending more time together.” Ava defended her theory, as outlandish as it may be. 

“They’re better friends now.” Beatrice replied, though Ava’s juvenile hope was more endearing than she cared to admit. 

“Okay… But when they become a couple, I  _ will  _ say ‘I told you so.’” Ava muttered with a smirk. “Just so we’re clear.” 

“Alright, well I’ll be sure to feel extra ashamed of myself when the day comes.” 

“You’re more fun than I thought you would be when we first met.” Ava admitted, taking the conversation in an entirely different direction.

“Thank you?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow, but her cheeks flushed at the compliment.

“I didn’t mean that as an insult, just… Well, I don’t have the best experience with nuns, believe it or not.” The soft smile on Ava’s face did little to distract from the sadness in her eyes. “I guess you really are less nun-like than most.” 

“Maybe you just hadn’t met the right nuns before.” Beatrice countered. “You and Camila are best friends and she’s a nun.”

“That’s true.” Ava stroked an imaginary beard. “You’re quite wise,  _ sister. _ ” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“What?” Ava’s expression crumbled in fear she’d hurt Beatrice’s feelings. “Why?” 

“I just…” She sighed, trying to figure out the words to explain what was otherwise an incredibly amorphous feeling. “It sounds so formal. Clinical, almost. I like that you call me just Beatrice, unlike most people around here. Maybe this is just my perception, but to me, it feels as though you’re seeing me for me - instead of my job.”

“I understand.” Ava put her hand over Beatrice’s, a kind and simple gesture. “Beatrice.” 

On the other side of the Cradle, Lilith woke up. Usually, it was nightmares that roused her from sleep, before the day had even broken. Yet today, light streamed into the room and she wasn’t nearly as cold as normal. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised that this wasn’t her room. Stuffed animals and plants lined the windowsill, while the desk was considerably messier. Photos dotted the walls and there was a comfy-looking chair in the corner. 

Perhaps more shocking, was the woman who slept beside her. Camila, still asleep, laid with her dark curls strewn across the pillow. Her cheeks were slightly flushed in slumber and Lilith found herself staring. She didn’t remember choosing to stay here last night. Instead, the last thing she remembered was sitting to talk with Camila after they’d returned for a trip into town. 

There was a blanket tucked around her, though. Plus, Lilith found a stuffed animal beside her on the pillow. That had to be intentional. Why hadn’t Camila woken her up? For several minutes, Lilith found herself silently panicking. Why was she being so awkward about this? Should she sneak away before Camila woke up? What time was it anyhow?” 

“Good morning.” Camila whispered before Lilith could make a decision. Her voice was still raspy from sleep and it made Lilith’s heart pound for some unknown reason.

“Hi. I… Um…” Normally, Lilith wasn’t one to stutter but she was definitely nervous this morning. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here last night.”

“It’s okay?” Camila sat up. Her hair was messy and untamed, but she looked adorable all the same. “You don’t need to apologise.” 

“I feel…” Lilith paused and pulled herself into a seated position so she could face Camila properly. How did she feel? Her thoughts were unusually loud right now and incredibly complex. “I don’t know.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” Camila mumbled. “I know you haven’t been sleeping well and you looked so peaceful and I -” 

“Thank you.” Lilith interrupted. If she could put a finger on one of her feelings, it was gratitude. 

“You’re welcome.” Camila replied with a smile, before looking at the clock on her nightstand. “Oh!” She hopped out of bed. “Mass is in ten minutes!” 

“It’s past nine?” Lilith stood up, more shocked at the time than anything else. She hadn’t slept this late in… A long time. “I’m going to get changed.” Lilith added, with her hand hovering over the door handle. “Thanks again, Camila.” 

“You’re welcome!” Camila answered while she tried to tame her hair enough to get her habit on. Lilith opened the door and stepped into the hallway, only to run into Ava and Beatrice as they walked by. Hand in hand, Lilith noticed a moment later. Upon seeing Lilith leaving Camila’s room, and looking rather disheveled, Ava froze. 

“Good morning.” Ava finally choked out. Meanwhile, Beatrice could feel the halo heating up in excitement. 

“Good morning.” Lilith replied with a nod while her cheeks burned red. Before anyone could speak again, Lilith turned and briskly walked to her own room. Why was she even embarrassed? What was wrong with her today? Lilith chastised herself internally while she quickly dressed for mass. 

Once Lilith was out of earshot, Ava turned her attention to Beatrice. “As promised, I told you so.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything, maybe they were just talking.” 

“Just having a casual morning chat that made them both miss breakfast? This is Lilith we’re talking about.” Ava was clearly bought into her theory, whereas Beatrice was less willing to make some of the jumps that Ava was. 

“That’s fair, I guess…”

“Nope. They’re together. I’m calling it now.” Ava continued down the hallway towards her own bedroom and Beatrice followed. “Man, it feels amazing to be right. Is this how you feel all the time?” 

“Most often, yes.” Beatrice joked. She found it easier to match Ava’s kind humour now than she used to.


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila shares some information with Beatrice. Ava beats some information from Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEEP THE UPDATED TAGS. DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND, WE ARE NOW HAVING A HAPPY ENDING. MERRY CHRYSLER.

Camila and Beatrice sat in the library together, as they did most afternoons. Lilith and Ava trained below in the freezing courtyards. During their afternoon sessions, they stayed out of the training room, in case of halo-induced explosions. Beatrice couldn’t help but stop reading and watch every few minutes. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Camila chastised her for it, but instead, her sister watched too. 

“So, you and Lilith…” Beatrice whispered with a slight smirk. Normally, she might not have pried, but Camila had been ridiculously involved in Ava’s Christmas plans. 

“Lilith and I…?” Camila repeated, though the look on her face made it clear that she was playing dumb. 

“What’s going on there?” 

“Nothing…” Camila looked around at the empty library. There was no one there to overhear them. “Well, nothing yet.” She sighed and looked out the window. Lilith had just knocked Ava to the ground, but Ava laughed as the gentle glow from the halo healed her injuries. 

“Yet?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow. “Is that a subtle admission that you do  _ want  _ something to happen?” 

“Yes, Bea.” Camila laughed. “I mean… If Lilith wanted it to, but I’m not sure.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Do you?” Camila countered. “Normally, you’re not one for getting involved in other people’s affairs.” 

“Normally, you’d be right. But seeing how involved you are in my…  _ Relationship  _ with Ava, I thought it only fair.” 

“Wow… Maybe you really do have the Christmas spirit!” Camila joked, but Beatrice didn’t laugh. As much as they were joking, she also wanted to be a good friend to Camila - someone she could confide in. Beatrice knew she hadn’t always been a good friend, on account of her closed off and taciturn nature. Seeing how open and honest Ava was made her want to be better. At least, a bit. 

“Is it so weird that your friend might want to talk to you about what’s bothering you?” Beatrice asked quietly. 

“No…” Camila looked out the window once more. “Okay, I’ll talk to you about it, but you  _ have  _ to give me details about you and Ava as well.” 

“Alright, alright.” Beatrice smiled as Camila launched into an explanation. 

“Well, I’ve felt like this for awhile. Since we got back from the Vatican, but maybe sooner. Actually, do you remember when we were at ArqTech and you were helping Ava phased through those blocks?” 

“Like it was yesterday.” Beatrice’s cheeks flushed at the memory. 

“When Lilith came back, I was  _ so  _ relieved. Obviously, it was unbelievable in itself, but there was a depth there that I didn’t recognise.” Camila continued.

“I understand what you mean.” Beatrice whispered. 

“I’m not even sure Lilith was ready to be my friend then… She’s been through a lot.” 

“I know.” Beatrice followed Camila’s gaze to the courtyard. Most of what she said about Lilith could be applied to Ava just as easily. 

“We’ve spent a lot of time together, just the two of us. I think… Maybe I’m not reading it right, but I think it’s been good.”

“Lilith is a much kinder woman now than she once was. I think some part of that is due to your influence.” 

“Perhaps…” Camila was pensive. “At first, she didn’t share anything with me. I would ask, but of course she wouldn’t answer. I’m persistent though. Cookies help too, of course. Eventually she opened up. Told me about what it was like…  _ You know where. _ ” Beatrice only nodded, she couldn’t even imagine what Lilith’s experience in  _ Hell  _ must have been like.” 

“I don’t know, I tried to empathise and help as much as I could. After a few weeks, I realised she was helping me as much as I was helping her. And we both sought each other out, in a way that was new.” Camila sighed, then smiled. “Somewhere along the way I finally realised why my feelings were so much more than I’d expect from a friendship.” 

“I understand.” 

“She spent the night before last night.” Camila admitted, though Beatrice already knew. “Not intentionally, nothing happened. I went into town to pick up a few Christmas gifts and Lilith came with me. We were talking about… Well, I don’t even remember what. She fell asleep on the corner of my bed. I couldn’t just wake her up now could I?” 

“I suppose not…” Beatrice grinned. Camila’s panic was adorable, but Beatrice couldn’t also help but wonder what she would do if she and Ava were in the same situation.

“So she stayed. It was nice to sleep by her side. Doubly so since the Cradle is  _ freezing  _ in the winter.” 

“Have you two talked about it?” Beatrice was insanely curious about what a serious, emotional discussion with Lilith was like. 

“No… But she stayed with me last night too…” 

“How did that happen?!” 

“It was late. Lilith couldn’t sleep, which is the case quite often, so we were just laying in bed and talking. About nothing of substance, really. Plants, Christmas stuff, training, recipes…” Camila sighed happily. “Then it was morning.”

“Then did you at least talk about it?” Beatrice wondered. Camila was almost as hopeless as she was. 

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know… It was awkward in the morning, yet Lilith came back the second night and didn’t seem upset… Maybe she’s angry with me? It was weird…” Camila stuttered, but Beatrice couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re hopeless! You’re ignoring the most obvious reason for why it might be awkward!” Beatrice could speak from experience when it came to be clueless about someone else’s affections. 

“Oh? What is it?” Camila’s eyes grew wide, she seemed genuinely curious.

“She feels the same way!”

“Wait? What? No… No?” Camila seemed to be malfunctioning.

“Oh my…” Beatrice put her head in her hands - to keep herself from laughing more than anything else. 

“Are you joking, or…?”

“No! I’m being serious. I think you should talk to her!” 

“Okay, fine!” Camila slapped the table for emphasis. “If you can do it, I can do it.” 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You were even weirder about Ava than I’m being right now.” 

“You have a lot of opinions about this for someone who was quite freaked out a few minutes ago.” Beatrice retorted. 

“Fair point.” Camila looked down at Lilith, who was explaining different striking techniques to Ava. Their breath hung in the cold air, but they were both sweating heavily from the exertion. With a grin, Ava followed Lilith’s motions with surprising accuracy and skill. It was obvious that her skills had improved dramatically. “Do you think they’re talking about us down there?” 

“Alright, Ava.” Lilith threw a few punches into the air with precise movements. “Remember not to wind up, strike from your current position.” 

“Like… This?” Ava did as Lilith demonstrated. 

“That was surprisingly good, actually.” Lilith walked in a circle, looking for weak points in Ava’s stance. She didn’t find any. “You’re getting a lot better, but I still want you to be ready. The halo might not be enough to keep you safe against Adriel.” 

Ava shivered slightly at the mention of his name, but she covered her fear in humour. “Is that because you care about me?” 

“Don’t get too out of hand. Just because I don’t want you to die, doesn’t mean we’re best friends.” Yet, Lilith wore the slightest smile as she spoke. 

“Okay, but can we be regular friends?” Ava giggled.

“Fine. Show me your kicks now.” 

“Okay.” Ava pivoted and worked through different combos. They were surprisingly well executed; Lilith was nearly impressed. “Now that we’re officially friends, can I ask you a question?” 

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like this… But fine.” 

“What were you doing in Camila’s room the other night?” 

Lilith froze. She should have expected the question and prepared a convincing lie. Ava couldn’t find out how she felt, Lilith was determined to tell Camila herself… Should she ever work up the nerve to do so, that is.

“I’m guessing by your silence that the stay was romantic in nature?” Ava could barely keep herself composed as she asked. “Do you want some advice? I’m amazing at this.” 

“Ava, no.” Lilith shook her head. “Let’s just get back to sparring.” 

“Wait, if I win a round, can I ask a question? And you  _ have  _ to answer it?” 

“I…” Lilith sighed heavily. She was probably going to regret this. “Okay.”

“Yes!” Ava jumped into the air, propelled slightly higher by the halo in a burst of golden light. 

“Ready?” Lilith asked as she stepped back onto the mat. Ava nodded and they began nearly at once. 

Ava fought harder than she had all day, motivated by the potential to ask Lilith any question that she wanted. She phased through most of Lilith’s strikes, ignoring how the halo burned inside her. Still, she couldn’t quite land a clean hit. Lilith’s own abilities made her difficult to attack, especially when she teleported away from Ava. After several minutes, Ava finally managed to force Lilith to the ground, but only just. A second later, Ava joined her there, entirely exhausted from the constant phasing. 

“Ask your question, then.” Lilith muttered, making no move to get up. She looked just as tired as Ava felt. 

“Okay…” Ava tried to catch her breath. “I’ll give you a simple and easy one. Do you have feelings for Camila? Like, not friendship feelings,  _ more  _ than that.” 

“Are you going to keep my answers a secret, or will this be equivalent to me screaming from the rooftops?” 

“I’ll keep your secret.” Ava extended an outstretched pinky, which Lilith reluctantly wrapped her own finger around in juvenile promise. “Halo bearer’s honour.” 

“Yeah, that’s not a thing.” Lilith sighed. “Yes, I do.” 

“Ah! I knew it. I should have asked something more hard hitting.” 

“Too bad you didn’t.” Lilith stood up. “Let’s go again and maybe you’ll get another chance.” 

“Ugh…” Ava heavily got to her feet. Whatever powered Lilith seemed to recharge faster than the halo. While Lilith was ready for round two, Ava still felt like her bones had been replaced with concrete. “Alright…” She hastily got into her stance. “Let’s go again.” 

“Try to keep up.” Lilith teased, before throwing several quick strikes in Ava’s direction. She managed to dodge them, though her steps backwards were clumsy. 

Lilith capitalised on this and used the moment to her advantage, teleporting behind Ava and knocking her legs out from under her. She toppled to the ground without much resistance. 

“Not… Fair…” Ava gasped. She’d fallen at a weird angle, knocking the wind from her chest. Plus, she was pretty sure she felt a few bones break too.

“Plenty fair.” Lilith offered her a hand up, which Ava accepted. 

“Now I don’t get to ask another question.” Ava frowned while she stretched. She could feel the halo knitting her bones back together; it was an uncomfortable feeling. Lilith glanced at her phone to check the time. 

“One more round?” Lilith suggested, knowing Ava wouldn’t be able to resist the allure of the challenge. “Then we’ll have plenty of time to shower before dinner.” 

“Okay, okay.” Ava jumped up and down to try and get psyched up. “Let’s do this.” 

Ava was expecting Lilith to strike quickly and stayed lighter on her feet. She moved as quickly as she could manage through the fatigue, but threw a few good punches of her own, too. After one such strike, Lilith moved to teleport, trying to get a better angle on Ava. Instead of waiting for her to reappear, Ava grabbed her wrist, trying to keep Lilith tied to this reality. What happened instead was… Not that.

“Woah…” Ava whispered as she fell to her hands and knees. She’d teleported across the mat with Lilith. It felt weird, weirder than weird. It was almost like dreaming of falling, only to wake up with a gasping breath and a panic in your heart. “I didn’t know you could do that…” 

“Neither did I…” Lilith replied, looking equally shocked and doubly tired. That seemed to be the Ava Silva guarantee. Never a boring moment.


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Ava put themselves to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk

“I’m sorry, Lilith can do  _ what? _ ” Mother Superion asked the next morning, making her disbelief more than obvious.

“She can teleport with me!” Ava replied, with surprising fire in her speech. Even a night of sleep couldn’t temper her excitement about it. In truth, Ava wasn’t blind to Lilith’s struggles since she’d been touched by the demonic. Thus, Ava wanted her to feel special. Powerful, even. Her methods might have been a little heavy-handed, but her heart was in the right place. 

“Lilith?” Mother Superion looked to the taller woman. “Is this true?” 

“Yes.” Lilith nodded. She clearly didn’t share Ava’s excitement.

“Can you only do it with Ava, or could you teleport me?” Camila wondered. She was already devising a testing methodology in her head.

“What did it feel like?” Beatrice inquired.

“I’m not sure.” Lilith answered Camila’s question. “I’m not sure it would be safe to try. Ava is a bit more resilient than your average human.” 

“It felt weird!” Ava replied to Beatrice at the same time. “Sort of like falling asleep really quickly, but not… It’s kind of scary…” 

“I miss when things were simple…” Mary whispered from the corner, rubbing her eyes. She’d barely slept the night prior and it was too early to be dealing with all this weirdness.

“This could be a fantastic asset.” Mother Superion was clearly thinking about the possibilities. “If it were safe, of course.”

“Being able to send Lilith and Ava ahead, should Adriel return, could save lives.” Beatrice posited, though she immediately regretted it. Ava was plenty powerful, but she was hesitant about sending the halo bearer off to fight if she couldn’t be there with her. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Mother Superion looked between Ava and Lilith. “Spend your afternoon training session testing this, alright? But be  _ safe! _ ” 

“Yes ma’am.” Ava nodded and bowed slightly, way too formal. Lilith rolled her eyes at Ava but gave Mother Superion a polite nod. 

“And Mary? Please supervise. I’d hate to see anything get out of hand.” Mother Superion added with a pointed look towards Ava. 

A few minutes later, the five of them stood in the courtyard. It was a beautifully sunny day, but there was still a brisk chill in the air.

“Camila and I have to go work on research, but I’d really like to see this first.” Beatrice reported quietly. 

“Understandable.” Lilith clearly didn’t like being the center of attention. “Ava, come here.” 

Ava stepped towards Lilith, and they quickly grasped hands. Camila held her breath, she was nervous about what might happen next. Within a few seconds, they’d both disintegrated into a cloud of black, only to reappear several metres away. 

“Ugh…” Ava bent over her legs. “It felt worse that time.” 

“I think it’s the distance.” Lilith whispered in reply, feeling equally sick.” 

“This might not be as fun a day as I had originally hoped.” Ava righted herself and gave Lilith a hand. Together, they  _ walked  _ back to the group, not wanting to teleport again.

“That didn’t look pleasant.” Mary muttered.

“It was not.” Ava mumbled. Beatrice surprised her with a quick hug and the tiniest of kisses on her cheek. 

“I’ve got to get back to work. Please be safe, okay?” 

With a furious blush across her cheeks, Ava could only nod. Beatrice had never shown her affection so publicly and Ava was clearly reeling. Camila, who desperately wanted to do the same for Lilith, settled on a small wave instead. She then followed Beatrice into the building to continue their research. 

“Mary, you don’t have to stay.” Lilith said, with a sympathetic look at a shivering Mary. Though they hadn’t always been the closest of friends, perhaps an understatement in itself, Lilith could tell that Mary didn’t want to be out there. 

“Superion’s orders.” Mary shrugged. 

“What if I promise to behave?” Ava asked.

Mary looked between them for a few seconds. “Alright. I do have other issues that need attending to.” She replied. “Seriously - don’t do anything stupid! Please!” 

“I won’t! But I know it’s Lilith you’re talking about.” Ava joked with a wink as Mary retreated back into the building. 

“Don’t even.” Lilith bit. 

Once they were alone, Ava spoke again. “Do you think with practice it would suck less?” 

“I don’t know.” Lilith looked down at the cobblestones, surprisingly ashamed at her lack of an answer. “I haven’t practiced or experimented as much as I ought to.” 

“That’s okay!” Ava understood the plight. “That’s what we’re meant to do today, anyhow.” She paused and looked around. “Do you want to try to go farther this time?” 

“Yes.” Lilith took Ava’s hand once more. “All the way to the front of the building?” She suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

“You got this, champ.” Ava replied with a kind smile. At that, Lilith only scowled, but teleported to the front of the building a moment later. 

“You… Did it…” Ava gasped, trying to force air into her lungs. 

“Yay… Me…” Lilith retorted. The exertion of it forced her to her knees. “Didn’t feel… Any better.” 

“Nope.” Through the breathless discomfort of it, Ava couldn’t help but grin. Some sick part of her found this suffering oddly funny. Doubly so since she was suffering alongside Lilith, who she’d once considered an enemy. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Lilith asked after a minute of silent recovery between them. 

“Nothing…” 

“You’re weird.” 

“Yes, what else is new?” Ava stood up. “I just had a thought.”

“Why am I suddenly worried?” Lilith wondered sarcastically. 

“Hear me out: you can teleport me with you. Can I phase you with me?” 

“Hmm…” Lilith didn’t hate the idea as much as she maybe should have. “It would be a huge advantage in battle.” 

“You’re not wrong, but there are so many more possibilities than that…'' Ava added mischievously. 

After a long day of training, Ava found herself curled up on Beatrice’s bed. There were two mugs of cocoa on the nightstand, though Ava’s was overflowing with marshmallows. Beside her, Beatrice lay calmly, reading through a packet of notes that Camila had recorded earlier. Ava was content to lay without talking, but she enjoyed Beatrice’s constant closeness and warmth. 

Until, that is, Ava had a sudden realisation. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. 

“What is it?” Beatrice looked up from her book, with concern in her expression. 

“I forgot to plan a Christmas gift for you today…” Ava seemed genuinely sad about this. “I was so caught up in training and Lilith’s new abilities and… I’m sorry.” 

“Ava!” Beatrice tried not to laugh. “I thought it was something serious!” 

“That  _ is  _ serious! How are you supposed to know it’s the eighth day of Christmas if you don’t get a gift?” 

“I mean… It’s not the real eighth day…” Beatrice couldn’t help but whisper, earning a playful glare from Ava. 

“I would understand if you were mad at me.” Ava muttered, before reaching for her mug of cocoa. It left a chocolate-y mustache above her lip. 

“How about…” Beatrice pulled Ava’s face closer to her own, before kissing her tenderly. “You remind me how many days it's been in another way?” 

“I - Yes - Okay…” Ava stuttered, surprised at Beatrice’s boldness. It was a few minutes before they spoke again, and the halo’s bright, golden glow finally faded from the room. 

“And now I know.” Beatrice’s cheeks were slightly flushed as she laid beside Ava, her book all but forgotten. “We’re on the eighth day.” 

“Now we know.” Ava echoed. “Though I am still genuinely sorry I forgot. Today was exhausting.” 

“I can imagine.” Beatrice ran a gentle hand through Ava’s hair, savouring their closeness. 

“Oh, something exciting happened during training.” 

“Which was?” 

“So Lilith can teleport with me, as you know. It feels terrible, but by the end of the day she could go from one end of Cat’s Cradle to the other.” Ava exhaled sleepily. “Though, you don’t get used to the feeling.”

“And?” Beatrice was curious about what Ava would say next. 

“I can phase Lilith with me. Well, I think I could do it with anyone but I haven’t tried yet.” 

“You can  _ what?” _ Beatrice was astonished. She stared at the tired woman who laid in her arms in complete awe. 

“I can phase other people with me?” Ava repeated, unsure why Beatrice’s reaction was so strong. 

“I’m not sure that’s ever been documented before…” Beatrice told her. During their research, she and Camila had re-read most of the halo bearer diaries, none of which mentioned such an ability. 

“Hmm…” Ava didn’t seem alarmed. “Maybe we can test it more tomorrow. Could be useful in a fight. Tiring, though.” She nestled into Beatrice tightly. The halo was still glowing slightly. 

“You’re an extraordinary halo bearer.”

“It’s because the Christmas spirit makes me stronger.” Ava joked, deflecting the compliment as was her style. 

“Don’t let Mother Superion hear you say that.” Beatrice whispered, imaging the old nun’s reaction to Ava’s dismissal of alleged holy forces that powered the halo. 

“I won’t.” Ava stretched languidly. “I should go now, or I’ll fall asleep here.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Beatrice whispered. It was an understatement, of course, but it wasn’t a falsehood.

“Are you sure?” Ava met Beatrice’s gaze. 

“Ava…” Beatrice found Ava’s respectful reticence endearing, if not slightly frustrating at times. “Please, stay.”


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas party and some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Beatrice woke up before Ava. They were tangled together in the muted sunlight that streamed through the room. She hadn’t felt as calm, nor as well-rested, in days. If not months. With a gentle sigh, Beatrice wished she could save this moment, live in it, return to it in perpetuity. Instead, she watched silently as Ava stretched and began to wake.

“Mmmph…” Ava mumbled as she pulled herself into Beatrice, still half in slumber. 

“Good morning.” Beatrice whispered, pressing a light kiss to Ava’s forehead.

“Good m -” Ava interrupted herself, suddenly very much awake.

“What is it?” Beatrice’s worry was immediate. 

“Beatrice!” Ava sat up. “We slept together. Well, not _together_ together, but _together!”_ Her words quickly became a jumbled, but adorable, mess.

“Yes. I’m aware.” 

“But you’re… I’m… Not…” Ava’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide - almost wild in their disbelief.

“Yes?” Beatrice wore a crooked smile and was as calm as Ava was panicked. 

“Is that… Okay?” Ava’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper. 

“I think so.” Beatrice pulled her into a tight hug, thankful for Ava’s presence. 

“It’s funny.” Ava muttered once they’d broken apart.

“What is?” 

“I never would have expected you to be the bold one in this…” Her hesitation was telling. “ _Relationship._ ” 

“Because I’m a nun?” Beatrice wasn’t sure whether she should laugh or be offended. 

“No, not that.” Ava paused in thought. “I’ve never thought of myself as a shy person. But around you… Sometimes I can barely get a word out.”

“I know what you mean… And I appreciate your candor.” 

“Wait until tonight’s gift. Then you’ll really have something to appreciate.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be nervous or excited.” Beatrice decided later that the answer was both. 

Camila and Lilith woke up much in the same way, though neither of them were as panicked as Ava. Rather, Camila laid silently, running her fingers gently through Lilith’s grey hair. It was oddly calming. In slumber, Lilith was more peaceful than Camila had ever seen her. Plus, training the day prior had been exceedingly exhausting - so Lilith slept later and deeper than normal. Eventually, she woke, speaking in a hoarse whisper to Camila. 

“We should probably talk about… This… At some point.” 

“Probably.” Camila agreed, though she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going to cut to the chase, because I’m sure Ava can’t keep her mouth shut forever.” Lilith sat up and took Camila’s hands in her own. “I like you.” Remarkably, she didn’t stutter, though the ferocious blush across her cheeks gave away her emotions. 

“I like you too.” Camila replied, equally flushed and wearing a crooked smile. “I’ve known for awhile, but… Well…” She laughed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. “I guess I shouldn’t make fun of Beatrice too much.” 

“I mean, I think we can still make fun of Beatrice.” 

“Agreed.” 

Training that day passed in an exhausting blur, as Lilith and Ava both pushed their powers to the extreme. By mid-afternoon, they were thoroughly tired out, and retreated to their respective rooms to nap before dinner. Mary, meanwhile, headed to the library to give Beatrice and Camila an update on the day’s events. 

“How’s it going in here?” Mary asked, happy to be back inside the warm building. 

“Better than expected, actually.” Camila reported with a smile. “I mean, we haven’t found Adriel’s kryptonite, but we’ve cross-confirmed that he is susceptible to the halo’s power.” 

“Doubly good news, since Ava had a surprisingly impressive training.” 

“Is that so?” Beatrice wondered, trying, and failing, to keep the emotion out of her voice.

“Yeah.” Mary nodded and took a seat at their table. “Between her and Lilith, we might stand a chance, should Adriel return. She can phase with people now and Lilith’s teleportation has improved significantly. There’s still a few kinks to work out, of course, but overall a good day.” 

“Where are they now?” Camila asked, slightly sad that Lilith hadn’t joined Mary.

“Asleep, presumably.” Mary chuckled. “Seemed like exhausting work.”

“I can imagine.” Beatrice looked out at the setting sun. She felt happier than she had in… Maybe her entire life, but the threat of Adriel always hung on the horizon, on the edge of her subconscious. 

“Speaking of exhausting, I have a few secrets to take care of.” Mary stood up just as abruptly as she sat down. “See you both at dinner.” 

“What do you think Mary means by secrets?” Camila asked Beatrice once Mary had left the room. 

“Hopefully it’s something fun.” Beatrice replied, looking up from the ancient text she was reading. “Mary hasn’t exactly been happy lately.” 

“I know…” Camila whispered, thinking of Shannon as she spoke. 

At dinner that night, Ava seemed happy, if not a bit tired. “It looks great in here.” She whispered. It seemed that, since a few days prior, even more decorations had been added to the dining room. It was almost obnoxious, and had Beatrice not been influenced by Ava, she probably wouldn’t have been a fan. 

“It’s definitely the most Christmas-y Cat’s Cradle has ever felt.” Mary agreed, shooting Ava a quick wink.

“What’s up with you two?” Lilith wondered, not missing the non-verbal interaction. 

“Nothing!” Ava answered, way too quick and in a much higher pitch than she normally spoke. 

“Mary!” Camila looked jokingly angry. “Don’t tell me Ava roped you into her Christmas plans too.” 

“She did.” Mary pretended to be ashamed. “Truly, it’s a sad day when the magnificent Shotgun Mary goes along with one of Ava’s ridiculous schemes.” 

“Speaking of which…” Ava looked at Beatrice’s watch, since she didn’t have one of her own. “There’s only twenty more minutes until go time.” 

“I know.” Mary gave Ava a rare smile.

“I’m wondering if I should be worried or excited about what you two have planned…” Lilith muttered with a bemused look on her face. 

“Both. Definitely both.” Beatrice answered at once. She’d already been feeling both emotions since Ava mentioned tonight’s surprise to her this morning. 

“The ninth day of Christmas is…” Camila was scanning her phone screen. “Nine ladies dancing. Why do I not like where this is going?” 

“The interpretation is loose!” Ava countered. “At best!” 

When the clock struck eight, Ava helped Mary push the tables to the corner of the room. Even in their ignorance of what was coming, everyone pitched in to help. Soon, the middle of the floor was clear of obstructions. Using the strength of the halo, Ava hoisted a massive set of speakers onto one of the tables, while Camila ran back and forth into the kitchen, retrieving platters of various festive foods. Soon, other sisters began arriving, looking slightly confused at the change in arrangement.

“Okay.” Ava addressed everyone in the room. The halo glowed slightly in her excitement, making her look positively ethereal. “This is a bit… _Unorthodox_ …” She paused to grin. “But it's been a hard year. Thus… The first annual Cat’s Cradle Christmas Party!” Ava announced this with surprising gusto and the crowd of nuns whispered amongst themselves.

“Alright, you heard the halo bearer.” Mary added, while plugging her phone into the speakers. Earlier, she and Ava had put together a festive playlist for the evening’s event. “Get to partying!”

“I know that this isn’t the same as like…” Ava hesitated, suddenly nervous as she whispered to Beatrice. “Prom, or something. But I thought it would be fun. I mean… I don’t know how to dance, but still…” 

“It’s beautiful.” Beatrice breathed, taking Ava’s hand in her own. With the lights dimmed and the fairy lights wrapped around every exposed surface, the room looked fantastic. “I don’t know how to dance either, but it can’t be that hard.” 

“You have a bit more grace than I do.” 

“Fair point.” Beatrice conceded. 

Meanwhile, Camila and Lilith shared a similar exchange as they awkwardly danced together for the first time. “This is weird.” Lilith muttered. 

“A bit, yeah.” Camila agreed. She looked around at the now-crowded room. It was odd, in such a festive and bright room, to witness a sea of holy, black outfits. Nothing else in her life was normal, though, so why should this be?

“Maybe, just maybe, I’m starting to see what Ava is getting at about this whole Christmas thing.” Lilith admitted with a small smile.

“Wow!” Camila giggled. “I can’t believe the infamous Lilith actually likes Christmas now. That’s real character development.” Even as Camila joked, however, she pressed her head into Lilith’s chest as they danced. 

The party continued, for at least an hour, a nice respite from the whistling cold wind outside. In the doorway, Mother Superion appeared, with a hard look on her face. Secretly, she wished she could participate in the festivities, or at least enjoy seeing her girls happy. But, as is often the case, she had terrible news to deliver.

Ava and Beatrice, who’d been closest to the door, saw her first. Assuming the worst, they ran over.

“What is it?” Ava asked, gesturing to Mary, Camila, and Lilith to come join them. Once everyone was together, Mother Superion delivered the dreadful news. 

“Adriel’s here. In Málaga. I need you to get ready to go.”


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Adriel can't ruin the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg

To say the mood in the armoury was tense would be a drastic understatement. Beatrice’s hands shook as she slid her knives into their familiar places. She wasn’t alone in her nervousness, though. Camila stood a few paces away, looking as if she might faint. With somber movements, she prepared her crossbow, and stowed several spare bolts on her person.

Mary pockets dozens of extra shells, most of which were laced with Divinium. Just in case. Meanwhile, Lilith packed two first aid kits and loaded them into the car. She didn’t need to pack a weapon, because unlike her sisters, she already  _ was  _ a weapon. Somewhat surprisingly, Ava was the most confident of the lot. Not overly so, as her fear was more than apparent, but was slightly less nervous than everyone else.

“I think Lilith and I should go ahead.” Ava announced as she shouldered the Divinium sword. 

“What?” Beatrice spoke first. She wore her disbelief on her face. 

“I know it only takes a few minutes to get into town…” Ava looked down, as if ashamed. “But it could save lives.”

“I agree with Ava.” Lilith added quietly. 

“So do I.” Mary nodded stoically. “I’ll drive fast. I promise we’ll catch up as soon as possible.” 

“I don’t like this…” Camila seemed as if she were on the edge of tears. “But it’s not my choice to make. It’s our job to protect this realm from that of Adriel’s. I think you’re both exceedingly brave.” 

“Not brave.” Ava corrected timidly. “I just don’t want anyone else to die.” 

Her words hung heavily in the air for a moment, before Beatrice spoke once more. “Be careful and safe, please. Remember your training.” She added, with a pointed look at Ava. 

“I will.” Ava gave Mary and Camila a quick hug, before turning to Beatrice. “I promise I’ll be safe and I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“I trust you.” 

Ava ran her hand across Beatrice’s cheek and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

Lilith teleported them away before Beatrice could reply. “ _ Fuck. _ ” Mary whispered, for once not earning an admonishment for swearing. “Let’s go, so you have a better chance to say it back.” Beatrice didn’t reply, instead opting to climb into the passenger seat. Mary drove, and true to her word, the engine roared as she sped from the garage and down the winding road towards the city. 

On the edge of the town square, Lilith and Ava fizzled back into existence. Without warning, Ava keeled over and threw up in a nearby bush. 

“Are… You alright?” Lilith asked in a breathless mumble. It was further than they’d ever gone before and the exertion had forced the air from her lungs. 

“Yes.” Ava roughly wiped her mouth on the back on her shirt sleeve. “Was mostly candy and Christmas cookies.” 

“I didn’t need to know that.” Lilith muttered, though she was grateful for Ava’s ability to be casual at a time like this. She’d never admit it aloud, but Ava gave her hope that she might not have had otherwise. 

Carefully, they crept closer to the square, careful to stay in cover. The streets were weirdly empty, which couldn’t be a good sign. 

“There’s wraiths.” Lilith breathed as they rounded a corner. 

“You can see them?” Ava’s disbelief was clear. 

“Since I was in… Yes.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ava told her, while ducking behind a low wall. They didn’t have time to discuss it further, however, as they had just caught sight of Adriel. He hovered above a crowd, looking surprisingly godlike. 

“Why is he wasting time talking?” Lilith wondered aloud.

“I don’t know… Maybe he doesn’t know we’re here?” 

“If that’s the case, I say we hang back and wait for the rest of our team.” 

“Agreed, but if he starts killing or possessing people before then, all bets are off. Sorry.” Ava replied.

“No need to apologise, I agree.” Lilith looked back out at Adriel.

“ _ God… _ ” Ava breathed, her frustration evident. “Not only is he going to hurt people, but he’s going to subject them to a lecture first.” 

At that, Lilith grinned. Had they not been trying to be quiet, she might have even laughed. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived. Just as Ava had been about to reply, the bone-chilling sound of screaming wraiths filled both their ears. Within an instant, they’d dissolved into members of the crowd, a sick demonstration of Adriel’s power. 

“Looks like we’re out of time.” Ava muttered before vaulting over the wall and running towards the man that's been haunting her nightmares. Part of her hated to have this fight here, in the Christmas decorations. It not only was the site of her first date with Beatrice, but it really put a damper on the Christmas spirit. Of course, these were thoughts that she should really be putting out of her mind, so she could focus on fighting. 

“Ava.” Adriel greeted her with a surprisingly warm smile. “I was wondering when you would show up.” 

“Well, that’s enough talk, don’t you think?” Ava replied fiercely, as she moved to strike him. Lilith tried to keep close to Ava, but the enthralled civilians got in her way. “I’m not really a fan of listening to monologues. It’s usually the worst part of the movie.” 

“You’ve always had an attitude.” He replied, calmly dodging Ava’s near frantic strikes. 

Instead of teleporting to Adriel, Lilith decided to distract the throng of the possessed. Ava had enough to deal with while fighting him; it would only be worse if she were being attacked from every angle. Luckily, a speeding black car pulled up less than a minute later, providing much needed reinforcements. 

Beatrice jumped from the car before Mary had even stopped, but she hit the ground running. She was insanely determined, and refused to let Adriel walk away a second time. With practiced and skillful movements, Beatrice fought her way through the crowd, trying to make her way to Adriel. Mary and Camila followed, with incredible efficiency. It seemed that the months spent training were well spent. 

Ava, however, wasn’t having as good a time. She’d held her own for significantly longer than she had in the Vatican, but the halo was weakening faster than it would recharge. Frustratedly, she tried to fight without the halo’s aid, though Adriel quickly struck her down. Blood filled her mouth and Ava spit a mouthful of it onto the freezing pavement. Grabbing the Divinium sword that had fallen beside her, Adriel raised it overhead, preparing to kill Ava with her own weapon. 

With surprising speed, Ava rolled out of the way at the last minute, though it wouldn’t have mattered. Beatrice dove into Adriel, knocking him and the sword to the ground. 

“Nice save.” Ava whispered, though no one heard her over the din of fighting that filled the square. Beatrice rose as quickly as Adriel did, her face bloody, but unmistakably determined. Ava stood too, shakily, a few paces away. The Divinium sword was still in Adriel’s hand and he moved with insane speed to run it through Beatrice’s chest. 

He wasn’t the only one with powers, of course, and Ava closed the gap between them. Thankfully, as if by miracle, she pushed Beatrice away and managed to dodge most of the blow herself. Sure, the glowing blade caught her by the shoulder, and burned painfully, but that was inconsequential. At least, when compared to Beatrice’s life. 

Forcing herself off the ground once more, Ava entered a fervor that neither she, or her sisters, had ever witnessed before. Her entire body seemed to glow with the halo’s golden light and even Adriel took a step back in fear. It’s power propelled her forward and she crashed into Adriel with superhuman strength. The Divinium sword fell to the ground as Ava threw golden fist after golden fist into Adriel’s once smug face. 

Whatever she was doing, it seemed to be weakening his control over the wraiths, as many of them vacated their civilian hosts without further violence. The sky screamed red, as did the blood that stained the cobblestones. The halo-induced rage seemed to dissolve and Ava stood just as suddenly as she’d tackled Adriel. He wasn’t dead, but unconscious. She looked between his broken form and Beatrice, who was just forcing herself up.

Against her better judgement, perhaps, Ava picked up her sword and ran to Beatrice. “Are you okay?” 

“Ava, I -” Beatrice’s face was bruised and bloodied, but she smiled. Until she was interrupted at least. An injured Adriel was flying towards them, followed by the remaining wraiths. The crowd was now mostly free and their sisters were converging on Adriel, but it wouldn’t be fast enough. 

With faster movements than Beatrice had ever seen, Ava forced the Divinium sword through Adriel’s chest right before he reached them. At nearly the same instant, the halo  _ exploded,  _ driving both her and Beatrice through the stone walls of a nearby building. Thankfully, Ava had enough wherewithal to phase Beatrice through the worst of the damage, protecting her as long as she could.

In the middle of the square, Camila popped Mary’s shoulder back into the socket with a quick, painful motion. Then, they ran to Lilith, who stood beside Adriel’s now-dead body. Beside the Divinium sword that protruded from his chest, he’d been impaled on a broken candy cane decoration. 

“How festive.” Mary quipped sarcastically. Lilith didn’t reply, instead she pulled the sword from his chest and severed his head from his body. 

“We need to find Ava and Bea…” Camila whispered, as they hurried towards the crater Ava had created. 

“She’s certainly grown more powerful.” Lilith observed quietly, while she picked her way over the rubble. 

“The shop is completely destroyed.” Mary came to a stop. Beside her, Camila wiped the blood from her face, though she felt no pain through the adrenaline that was running through her veins. 

“Hold on.” Lilith crackled from existence a moment later, teleporting inside the ruined building. She found Ava and Beatrice within a minute, both of whom were unconscious. But alive. Lilith let out a sigh of relief.

Ava had been wrapped around Beatrice, protecting her from the worst of the explosion. Gently, Lilith lifted Beatrice from Ava’s arms, and tried to focus. She had only teleported with Ava, but there wasn’t another option. A moment later, she reappeared on the other side, thankfully not killing Beatrice in the process. 

“Is Ava…?” Mary asked a half sentence, with an obvious implied meaning, as Lilith laid Beatrice carefully on the ground. 

“No.” Lilith stood and took a deep breath. This constant use of her powers was making her feel beyond sick, but she didn’t have a choice. “She’s alive. I didn’t… Couldn't… Not at the same time” 

“It’s okay.” Camila told her, while fussing over Beatrice. 

“You can do this.” Mary put a comforting hand on Lilith’s shoulder. 

And she did. Back inside the dusty ruins, Lilith lifted Ava’s broken body from amongst the rubble. There was so much blood, but Ava’s breathing seemed even enough. In the dark, and against Ava’s dark clothing, it was almost impossible to tell where it all was coming from. Still, halo bearer or not, Lilith was as careful as she could be, before teleporting them both from the building. 

Not a moment too soon, everyone was packed back into the car and headed up towards Cat’s Cradle. Sirens were cutting through the air and the police showed up only a few minutes after they’d left. Another close call. It wasn’t a perfect operation by any means, but no one was dead. Well, no one but Adriel, at least.


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dust settles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap tomorrow hoo boy

Even the infirmary hadn’t escaped Ava’s infectious Christmas spirit. Someone had run Christmas lights around the room’s ornate stained glass windows and there was a small tree in the corner. Still, it did little to ease the severity of the scene. Ava and Beatrice both laid motionless, in beds adjacent to one another.

Meanwhile, Mother Superion debriefed with conscious members of the team. Trained nuns, the Cradle’s medical team, buzzed about the room, attending to everyone’s injuries. 

“What happened out there?” Mother Superion asked. Her face was ashen, though she couldn’t deny that she was happy to see everyone returned somewhat safely. 

“Good news first.” Camila began as her head was being stitched up. “Adriel’s dead.” 

“Oh?” Mother Superion wasn’t sure what to say, which in itself was a rarity. She’d spent so much time and energy on planning for his return, only to have him show up unexpectedly. It had been assumed, theorised, that Adriel would hesitate about coming so close to their chapter. Thankfully, despite their getting caught off guard, Adriel was still dead - which is what matters. Still, she cast a worried glance over at Ava and Beatrice. 

“Ava was amazing.” Lilith added from the corner. Her injuries had healed, but her head was spinning sickenly from the constant use of her abilities. 

“She was!” Camila agreed. “Both her control and power were… More than we’ve ever seen before.” 

“Hopefully she wakes up…” Mary mumbled.

“She will. Have faith, sister.” Camila gave her a weak smile. 

“God willing.” Mother Superion rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long night. “I have a few calls to make. Can someone notify me when they wake up?” 

“Of course.” Lilith answered quietly and with a nod.

“Thank you.” Mother Superion left without another word. 

Once Camila’s wounds were dressed, she sat beside Beatrice’s bed. Gently, she took Beatrice’s hand in her own. With an unreadable expression, she looked at Mary and Lilith.

“That was  _ crazy,  _ right?” 

“That’s certainly a word for it.” Mary muttered as she crossed the room. “Maybe the Christmas spirit was the secret to defeating Adriel all along.” 

“Don’t even start.” Lilith retorted, though she wore a hint of a smile. Once the spinning in her head subsided somewhat, she joined her sisters on the other side of the infirmary. Ava and Beatrice still lay motionless, but at least their wounds had been cleaned and covered. 

“It feels odd, doesn’t it?” Camila spoke with an odd reverence as she pulled her bloody, dirty habit off. Lilith couldn’t help but think the mess of curls hidden underneath it was adorable. “That he’s finally dead. Gone.” 

“I almost don’t believe it.” Mary answered with surprising seriousness. “I think we’d all grown so used to the threat hanging over us, it might take a bit of an adjustment period.”

“You know what might help with that?” A massive grin spread across Camila’s face as she asked. 

“What?” Lilith was genuinely curious.

“ _ The Christmas Spirit. _ ” 

“Oh my  _ God. _ ” Mary put a hand to her face. “We’re so  _ fucked  _ up that -” 

“ _ Language. _ ” Lilith interrupted; half-hearted at best. 

“We’re so… Messed up.” Mary gave Lilith a joking glare. “That we just had one of the biggest fights of our lives and now we're sitting in the infirmary joking about Christmas.”

“It’s what Ava would want.” Camila retorted with a chuckle.

“ _ Ava? _ ” Beatrice’s voice was a hoarse whisper at best.

“Bea?” Camila’s face lit up as Beatrice began to stir. 

“Is she - !?” Beatrice moved to sit upright but Camila held her to the bed.

“Easy, there. She’s fine. We’re fine. It’s okay.” 

“But Adriel -”

“Is dead.” Mary couldn’t help but smile. 

“And Ava?” Beatrice rasped. Camila helped her sit up, albeit more slowly this time. Upon seeing Ava on the bed beside her, unconscious and covered in blood, Beatrice inhaled sharply. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Camila squeezed her hand. “She’s alive and she’s going to be fine. Sure, she might have blown out her powers, but she’ll be okay.” 

“Promise?” Beatrice looked between Camila and Ava. Even with the exhausting weight of her injuries, she felt listless. 

“Yes.” Lilith answered for Camila, in a rare moment of tenderness. She sat on the edge of Beatrice’s bed, gently, but also unmistakably tired. “It was quite the powerful display, like nothing we’d ever seen before.”

“I… What…?” Beatrice closed her eyes and thought carefully. It felt as though her brain wasn’t working at full speed yet. What had happened? She remembered diving into Adriel, distracting him from Ava, then Adriel again, then… Nothing. “What happened, exactly?” 

“Umm…” Mary looked between her sisters, but no one seemed to have an answer ready. Or, perhaps more accurately, no one had an explanation of what Ava had done. 

“Ava definitely saved you.” Lilith spoke after a few seconds of loaded silence. “And I’m not being hyperbolic. I had to teleport into a demolished building to pull you both out. She protected you from the worst of it.” For a moment, Lilith closed her eyes and pictured how she found them. “There was a lot of blood. Ava’s mostly. But you’re safe. Both of you. That’s what matters.” She found herself getting surprisingly choked up, and Camila rose to give her a quick hug. Even after the embrace, Camila kept her hand on Lilith’s.

That night found the two of them together in bed. After showering off the blood and dirt, Lilith had knocked on Camila’s door. Not only had she not wanted to be alone, but she craved the company of the younger nun. 

“Today was… Something.” Camila whispered as Lilith slid into bed beside her, as gently as possible. 

“It was.” Lilith had left a space between them, trying to be considerate of both Camila’s injuries and personal space. Camila, however, would have none of that. Not unlike a koala, she wrapped herself around Lilith, who couldn’t help but freeze in her nervousness. 

“Are you okay?” Camila asked, receptive to the sudden change in Lilith. 

“Yes… I…” Lilith stuttered and her cheeks burned in the darkness. “You make me nervous.” 

“Lilith? Nervous?” Camila laughed slightly and pressed her head against Lilith’s shoulder. “I can move back, if you want.” 

“I…” Lilith stuttered once more, before wrapping a slender arm around Camila. “No, that’s okay.” 

“A girl could get used to this.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Lilith asked, once she was done reeling over Camila’s words. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

“Me neither. I feel like I should be happier, but I just feel… Weird.” 

“Maybe we need a day to process it?” 

“Maybe…” Camila was hesitant to agree. “Either way, I can’t wait to give you your Christmas gift.” 

“You got me a Christmas gift? That’s not very traditional of you.” Lilith’s smile was audible in her words. 

“What can I say, I’m a modern nun.” Camila quipped with a yawn.

“I got you something too.” Lilith added in a tiny voice. “Even though I’m on the fence about this type of celebration, I just thought… I don’t know…”

“I understand.” Camla replied, carefully pressing a kiss to Lilith’s cheek. Under nearly any other circumstances, the action would have led to subsequent others; keeping them up most of the night. After the battle, however, exhaustion seemed to win out. Both women were asleep within the minute, though they never relinquished their grip on one another. 

Beatrice, meanwhile, was having a less restful night. She laid beside Ava in the infirmary, listening to Ava’s soft, slow breaths in the dark. Her head was no longer pounding, but her body still ached with the dozen new injuries she’d accumulated. Though Vincent’s betrayal and Adriel’s rise had left Beatrice’s relationship with  _ God _ slightly strained, she found herself praying. In a tiny whisper, of course, so she could still hear Ava’s breathing beside her. 

It was because of this, that she heard the slight hitch and sudden cough - the first sign of life Ava had exhibited in hours. “Ava?” Beatrice’s voice was beyond hopeful.

“Beatrice?” Ava replied after a few seconds, in a hoarse whisper.

“Ava!” Beatrice all but jumped from her bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear your voice. Everyone said you would wake up but… I don’t know, part of me was terrified you wouldn’t.” Beatrice’s words tumbled from her mouth without control, a rarity in itself.

“I…” Ava winced slightly as Beatrice curled up beside her. The halo had a lot of catching up to do. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise!” 

“I didn’t want you to worry…”

“Ava. Listen to me.” Beatrice’s tone was surprisingly authoritative. 

To her credit, Ava didn’t speak, waiting for Beatrice to continue. After a few deep breaths, a quick kiss, and then a few more breaths, she finally spoke again. 

“I love you too. Thanks for giving me a chance to say it back.”


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry crisis

“Ava!” Camila’s grin the next morning seemed too big for her face. “Glad to see you awake.” Lilith and Mary followed her into the infirmary, with similar smiles. 

“It’s a…” Ava paused for dramatic effect. “Christmas  _ miracle. _ ” 

“Don’t let Superion hear you say that.” Lilith muttered, though she didn’t seem overly upset. 

“Beatrice, did you say what you needed to say?” Mary asked with a knowing look. During the night, she’d slept in Ava’s bed. She was still there when her sisters joined them in the morning.

“I did.” Beatrice whispered in reply, as her face grew red. 

“Good, good.” Camila laughed and handed them both a massive tray of Christmas cookies. “Merry Christmas!” 

“Yes! Merry Christmas!” Ava’s excitement was evident, as the halo grew brighter at her words. 

“There’s a special breakfast today. For the holiday.” Lilith reported. “If you two can bear to be apart for three minutes.” 

“Hey!” Beatrice protested, though Lilith’s jest was well-received. It was ironic, however, as she’d woken up with Camila wrapped around her in a similar manner. 

“Beatrice, are you okay to go to breakfast with me?” Ava asked, concern flooding her features. 

“Yes. I’m fine.” Beatrice appreciated Ava’s concern, but hated the attention. Her body ached from the day prior, but thankfully her injuries weren’t too severe. 

“Okay.” Ava gave her a wide smile that made Beatrice’s pulse quicken. “I’ll meet you there. I need to have a quick word with Mary.” 

“You do?” Mary seemed surprised. 

“I do.” 

“This isn’t for some other Christmas surprise, right?” Camila wondered. 

“No.” Ava grew more serious. “It’s not really even Christmas related. Don’t worry. We’ll catch up in a few minutes. I’d never miss Christmas breakfast!” 

“Alright, let’s go.” Lilith took Camila’s hand and led her from the room, while Beatrice followed.

“What’s up?” Mary turned to Ava. 

“Sometimes, when I’ve pushed the halo to the brink, if I’m…” Ava rubbed her face and tried again. “Sometimes I can commune with it.” 

“Oh?” Mary was unsure where Ava was going with this. 

“Talk to past bearers, I mean.” Ava added in a tiny whisper. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Mary felt herself go cold. 

“It happened once before, when I was training at Arq-Tech.” Ava sighed. She wasn’t good at this type of conversation. “And it happened again last night. I just… She wanted me to tell you that she loves you. And that she wishes she could tell you herself.” 

Mary looked up at one of the stained glass windows, trying and failing to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. In lieu of a response, Ava continued. 

“She also hopes you find peace soon… As do I.” 

“Thank you, Ava.” Mary pulled her into a surprise hug. The halo burned in response. 

“You’re welcome.” Ava found herself also crying, despite herself. 

“There’s never been a Christmas like this at the Cradle.” Lilith whispered later, as she sat beside Camila. Her desk was completely overflowing with cookies, treats, and packages. 

“There’s never been a halo bearer like Ava, either.” Camila replied, with a gentle squeeze of Lilith’s hand. “A lot has changed this year.” Not all of it had been good, of course, but they left that unsaid. Both women were content to bask in the new excitement of their relationship.

“I got you these.” Camila added a short while later, while withdrawing a small parcel from her pocket. “I thought since…” She choked on her words, earning a confused glance from Lilith. “I know that when you were… And then…” To Lilith’s surprise, Camila shed a few tears. “There was a picture. You were carrying it with you…”

“This one.” Lilith pulled the creased, damaged photo from her pocket. She’d taken it from her own funeral, an absolute mindfuck in itself. It had been in her pocket every day since. 

“Yes.” Camila wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. “Sorry for crying.” 

“It’s alright.” Lilith mumbled, looking down at her hands, lest Camila see the tears in her eyes. 

“Anyways…” Camila laughed halfheartedly. “I’ve been taking these for the last several months. I thought it might be nice for you to have a few extras. Maybe you could even hang some up? I just… I don’t know.” 

Without a word, Lilith slid the photos from the envelope. Camila was an excellent photographer, she’d managed to capture everyone’s happiest moments. Upon seeing the pictures of her family, her real family, Lilith couldn’t hide her emotions any longer. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Camila seemed genuinely dismayed. 

“No, no.” Lilith chuckled through her tears. “It’s perfect… It’s… I…” She stuttered for a few seconds, before inhaling sharply. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Wait, I…” Lilith still couldn’t finish a sentence, but she slid off the bed and pulled a box from underneath it. With surprising reverence, she set it down in front of Camila. “This is… A bit odd, but I thought you’d appreciate it.” 

Carefully, Camila opened the box, surprised to see four little stuffed bears inside. Upon closer inspection, she realised they weren’t like her other stuffed animals at all. 

“Maybe this is weird…” Lilith wasn’t used to second guessing her actions. “When I fell asleep in your room, the first time, I mean…” She sighed and began again. “This one is made from one of Mary’s shirts.” Lilith held up one of the bears.

“And this one,” She continued. “Is from one of Ava’s.” 

“This one must be Beatrice’s.” Camila guessed, holding a navy blue stuffed animal. 

“Ava stole one of her habits, I’m not sure if she knows.” Lilith replied with a smirk, before taking the final, black bear from the box. “This one is me.” 

“I love it, but Lilith?” 

“Yes?”

“Since when do you know how to sew?” 

“Oh.” Lilith looked down at her hands. “I didn’t.” 

“What?” Camila was both amused and confused.

“I asked sister Abigail to help me…” Lilith admitted quietly. 

“These are amazing and adorable.” Camila whispered. She was not only enamoured with both Lilith and her gift, but also Lilith’s newfound willingness to ask others for help. It hadn’t always been the case, but she was clearly becoming a better woman than she once was. 

Meanwhile, Ava and Beatrice shared a similar exchange. A knock on Ava’s bedroom door announced Beatrice’s arrival, and Ava couldn’t have opened the door fast enough. 

“Hi!” Ava let Beatrice into the room, already glowing in excitement. Literally.

“Hi.” Beatrice smiled, though she wasn’t quite as excitable as the halo bearer. 

“Merry Christmas. Again.” Ava told her as they sat beside one another on the bed. She must have said it several dozen times by then. 

“Merry Christmas, Ava.” Beatrice knew she’d never tire of saying Ava’s name. She reaffirmed the sentiment with a quick kiss to the cheek. “Do you want to open your gift?” 

“I… Okay…” Ava grew nervous, though she had no reason to be. 

“Open this one first.” Beatrice passed her the smaller of two packages.

With slow movements, Ava ripped through the wrapping paper to find a small notebook. Gently, she began reading, to find that Beatrice had made detailed plans and suggested ideas for dates or activities for the two of them to do together. 

“Neither of us experienced a traditional childhood…” Beatrice began, as she watched Ava tear up. “I figured it wasn’t too late, we could experience it together?” 

“I’d love that.” Ava whispered.

“The second gift, I’ll admit, is less exciting.” Beatrice handed her the second, bigger box. “It’s just clothing, since you don’t have any. If we’re going to be going out more, you’ll need to stop stealing Camila’s clothes.” 

“I… Thank you.” Ava hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Beatrice tightly. “This is the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received… Although I guess there isn’t much competition, but still…” Her rambling was a telltale sign of her nervousness. 

“Ava…” Beatrice smiled. Ava’s awkwardness was endearing. “You’ve made this the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Plus, you not only saved my life yesterday, but your own. I’d give you the world if I could.” 

“You already have.” Ava answered in a tiny voice. Now, it was Beatrice’s turn to blush. “I also have a gift for you, obviously.” She retrieved the notebook that had been hiding beneath her pillow. 

“What is this?” Beatrice asked, as she held it with sacred reverence.    
“It’s…” Ava wasn’t exactly sure how to explain it. “Don’t laugh, okay?” 

“I would never.” Her words were nothing if not sincere. 

“I’ve been working on this for three months.” Ava explained. “It’s… Well, it’s sort of a story about everything that’s happened. Of every moment that I realised I…  _ Loved  _ you, but couldn’t tell you, obviously…”

“This is beautiful…” Slowly, Beatrice began to read, translating Ava’s terrible handwriting with ease. It was so personally written, so Ava, that Beatrice couldn’t help but feel like she was reliving those memories, from the opposite perspective. “Thank you.” 

“You really like it?” The hope in Ava’s voice was painfully apparent.

“No.” Beatrice paused for a moment, with a surprisingly goofy smirk on her face. “I love it. And, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ava felt a stray tear slide down her cheek. “And merry Christmas.”


End file.
